


I Saw Your Reflection in the Waters of my Heart

by Saingirl101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Warning will change as chapters go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saingirl101/pseuds/Saingirl101
Summary: Come away, O human child!To the waters and the wildWith a faery, hand in hand,For the world’s more full of weeping than you can understand.---“I know it can be a lot to take in.” Viktor said with amusement clear in his voice.“I don’t understand.” Yuuri said quaking slightly under Viktor’s gaze and warm hands, “Why would you ever want to meet someone like me?” He looked down. “I’m nothing special.”Viktor’s brows pinched together as he let out a breath as if in disbelief, his head tilted slightly so the light of the moon reflected in his horns.“I have never thought of you as anything but extraordinary, Yuuri.”---Fae/Fantasy Yoi AU no one asked for.





	1. Wave of Moonlight Glosses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first time I have uploaded my work onto A03. I used to be quite active on Fanfiction.net but its been a long time since I have written any fanfics and and none have ever been this long before. I'm doing my best and this is really just for fun and to get this story out of my head.
> 
> The poem at the beginning is 'The Stolen Child' by W. B. Yeats.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. Please be aware this story will have explicit content in later chapters. I will update and post warnings as we get to those chapters.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

_Come away, O human child!_   
_To the waters and the wild_   
_With a faery, hand in hand,_   
_For the world’s more full of weeping than you can understand._

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Wave of Moonlight Glosses ******

For as long as he could remember Yuuri had always been drawn the sea. He remembered the days his family would close their hot springs and take the day to visit Hasetsu’s shores. Those warm days where he would chase the waves with his dog, Vicchan, have splash fights with his sister whenever she dared to come into the waters after sunbathing and his mother would have snacks for them to feast on after they had tired themselves out. He came to view those times as blessed and the most peaceful he had ever felt.

But it took awhile for Yuuri to notice that there were peculiar things that seemed to happen only to him when it came to those waters. There was one time where he had chased Vicchan along the shores and had wandered far out of sight from his parents. He had just caught his wayward dog when a huge wave had caught them both off guard and he was swallowed up underneath it. He remembered grasping onto his dog for dear life as he was tumbled and violently rocked under the wave’s might.

But, only for a moment, and then the wave seemed to change. He remembered the whirlwind changed into a cushioning sensation and before he could make sense of it he was deposited gently back on the hot sandy beach as the waves reared back and receded into a gentle push and pull. Yuuri remembered sitting there waterlogged and in shock until Vicchan, who he had managed to keep in his arms, took the initiative to shake the water from his fur. Yuuri remembered running back to tell his parents and sister of what had happened, thinking they’d be amazed, but instead his mother and father had been shocked and worried for his safety.

“You are so lucky that the wave didn’t carry you off Yuuri.” His mother had said as she checked him over for any injuries and settled him with the lunch they had packed for their daytrip.

Neither she nor his father seemed to listen when he told them that he never felt afraid when the wave had taken him under. They dismissed his comments that the wave carried him to safety as the wave thankfully breaking on a nearby rock and losing its power.

That was start of the strange events that seemed to happen when Yuuri went near the ocean shores. There had been one day when he was 15 and had gone with Yuuko and Nishigori to lay out on the beach after a morning at ice skating practice. Yuuri had started ice-skating when he was younger and thanks to Yuuko’s encouragement had even started competing in some junior championships. He and Yuuko had become fast friends when they were younger but recently Yuuri sometimes couldn’t help but feel like a third-wheel whenever Nishigori joined them. The three of them were good friends but since Yuuko and Nishigori started dating Yuuri frequently felt awkward whenever they started engaging in public affection.

Yuuri regretted accepting Yuuko’s offer to go to beach after she and Nishigori had started snuggling on the beach. In effort to avoid disturbing them and hide his rising discomfort he had quickly made an excuse that he was going to explore.

In his haste and lost to his thoughts Yuuri didn’t realize he had walked further than he had planned to. It wasn’t until he almost ran in a rocky outcropping coming from the shore that he realized that he didn’t recognize his surroundings. Perhaps he had never gone this far down the beach before but he never realized Hasetsu had a rocky shore shelf.

The rocks and stones were varying sizes and looked as though they had been weathered and smoothed by the stormy seas over time.

Yuuri pulled himself up onto a rock about half his height and marveled as he saw a small tide pool. It was filled with colorful coral and the clearest ocean water. He stepped onto some small rocks nearby to lean in closer. As he did he noticed the water in the pool parted a little to reveal a gleaming conch shell.

It was beautiful. That was all Yuuri could think as the water parted to reveal it in all its glory. It was a mix of alabaster white, and various shades of pink and orange. It had long smooth spines coming out that looked like it had tiny little pearls at the end, sparkling shiny in the sun. And there were even pearls dotting along the belly of the shell.

Yuuri had never seen anything like it before in his life and he didn’t dare touch it because it looked man-made yet not. It was possible someone had made it and lost it by accident. Yet even as the thought crossed his mind he somehow knew that couldn’t be true. As he reached to try and pick it too look at it closer the tide pool water around the shell cleared completely leaving it on a soft pale pink sea sponge. This startled Yuuri as he noticed that the water had parted unnaturally. He was unsure what to do, standing there with uncertainty until the water suddenly moved unnaturally on its own wrapping the shell in a watery grasp and sloshing it forward to offer it to him at his feet.

‘What in the world’ Yuuri thought to himself as he knelt to take the conch shell from the tide pool’s offering hands. Then as soon as he had it in his hands the water scurried back at his touch, shy almost, and settled into a normal water rhythm. So natural that Yuuri wonder if he had imagined the water acting on its on if naught for the magnificent conch shell that lay in hands like some sort of unearthed treasure.

Looking at it Yuuri felt surer that it was something otherworldly and without a second thought brought the lips of the shell to his mouth and blew gently into it. The sound that emerged sounded beautiful and otherworldly. Almost like the tingling of soft chimes mixed with a strong sounding breeze. And when his lips had touched the opening of the shell it had felt not like he was playing an instrument but rather had just given someone a kiss.

How strange.

When he had made it back to Yuuko and Nishigori, Yuuko had leapt up in delight, oohing and awing over it. “That’s amazing Yuuri!” she said as she took it into her hands to examine it closer, “Where did you find it?”

Yuuri had blushed under Yuuko’s affection and smiled saying, “I was wandering along the coastal shelf at the end of the beach and found it in a tide pool.”

Even Nishigori who had attempted to look unimpressed but was failing admitted, “It is pretty cool.” Then his expression changed to a puzzled look as if he just realized what Yuuri had said. He cocked his head and said “But what are you talking about Yuuri, Hasetsu doesn’t have any coastal shelves.”

Yuuri at the time hadn’t known what to say in response but it seemed that he was the only one who had seen that tide pool and rocky outcropping. In a haste to prevent any more questions about the shell and where he had found it, when he got home he quickly wrapped it in an old sweatshirt and hid it in the back of his closet.

That wasn’t the only unusual event that had happened. One day he had been jogging along the beach with Vicchan and a brilliant blue rose had washed up onto the shore. That was incredibly strange, as he knew roses didn’t come from the sea and it looked ethereal. He had picked it up and noticed the stem had lacked any thorns to hurt him and the blue of the rose was brilliant and glowing, its petals pillow soft. He had brought it home, putting it in a glass of water in his room and by the end of the week eleven more roses had joined it seemingly out of nowhere and the roses never rotted or decayed.

After the incident with the tide pool Yuuri had stopped trying to explain the weird and strange events that seemed to happen to him so after the roses never rotted he hid them in a box and tucked the box away. Trying to forget about them.

Over the years as he went from a young teenager to fresh faced 23 year old he had smaller but still unusual experiences whenever he went to the shore. Whether it was the water seemingly having a mind of its own and encircling him at times to invite him to play or finding unusual and beautiful shells that seemed destined for him and him, it just seemed like something in the ocean was calling for him.

As he got older, he had won some ice skating championships in Japan but had never felt the drive to pursue to professionally and really approach the sport on the world’s stage. He decided when it came time to pursue college to drop the sport.

However, he never really found himself in college, although he had gone to a prestigious university in Tokyo, he never really clicked with anyone and only made a few casual acquaintances. He decided on dance as his major because along with ice-skating he had also grown up doing ballet under the tutelage of Minako a family friend. So after four years had passed he had obtained his degree with little fanfare and few job offers and decided to cut his loses and go home to work at his family’s hot springs.

When he returned home his mother and father had welcomed him back warmly and even Vicchan who was an old dog by that point had come running to the door when he arrived to lick him. The evening he returned home his mother made him his favorite meal, Katsudon and congratulated him on graduating college. Yuuri had felt like crying at the time, he felt like he hadn’t really amounted to anything.

That evening when he lay under his covers, Vicchan curled at his side he thought about how stuck he felt. He knew he didn’t want to work at his family’s hot springs forever but at the same time he couldn’t figure out what to do. Maybe he could work for Mianko sensei, but no, she had been having trouble getting new students for a while. She couldn’t afford to take on another teacher for her ballet studio at this point.

May he could work as an instructor or coach at Yuuko and Nishigori’s ice rink, he knew Yuu-chan thought he was a fantastic ice skater, but he was also a few years out of practice and the ice no longer held the spark it once did when he was a child.

He let out a small sigh and put his face into Vicchan’s soft fur mumbling, “I don’t know what to do. What I should do.”

Suddenly an image came to his mind, of the sea. Oh.

The last summer before he turned 19 years old had been the last time he could remember going to the beach and the sea. On impulse he had unearthed the magnificent conch shell from the back of his closet and brought it with him. He had sat at the water’s edge and blown on it softly, just to comfort him before he left, but that had been the last time he had thought about the beach.

It was weird how thinking about it gave him such peace of mind. He turned to look at his closet in the dark. Shifting slowly so as not to disturb Vicchan he crept out from under his covers to the closet. Using the light of his phone he pushed aside some of the other boxes until he found a plain one that had been taped up, covered in dust from being packed away.

He opened it and even in the dark the blue roses shone like the moon. Still the same sapphire shade of blue and still full, its petals had never withered and its stem was green and vibrant with life. There were still a dozen of them.

Without much thought he picked one of the roses up and brought it closer to his face. Without even meaning to he inhaled and oh, that smell. They smelled like the ocean but also like some sort of fall spice. There was something indefinable as well in the scent that if had to be put to words Yuuri could only think of describing as magic.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he dropped the rose quickly back into the box and slammed the lid on it. It was abrupt enough that Vicchan shifted disquietly in his sleep.

Yuuri quickly but silently picked up the box and put it back in his closet and scurried back to bed. He resolved right there and then that he should avoid the ocean now that he was back home. It seemed the strange things that happened while he grew up would probably continue and he didn’t want to be looked at strangely by his family and friends.

 

* * *

 

He had arrived back home at the end of the spring season and the summer and its heat were fast approaching and so was Hasetsu’s yearly summer festival. The citizens had come up with the idea for a summer festival a few years ago as a way to draw in more tourists and visitors. There was brilliant parade that flowed through the streets and up to the ninja castle and all the shops brought out tiny stalls to sell unique and colorful wares. Everyone put on fancy and vibrant clothes and it was a way to start the summer off right.

A week or two after Yuuri had returned home and settled into his duties cleaning and helping to manage Yu-topia hot springs his mother had asked him to help gather supplies and make fliers and pamphlets for their stall for the festival.

He spent most of the day at the supply store wanting to make sure everything was correct. While they still had a few more days before the actual festival it would help to ease the stress of the event by having everything prepared and ready ahead of time. It was late in the afternoon when Yuuri noticed something out of the ordinary.

That is, well, there was a bunch of glowing blue dots of light.

He had noticed one out of the corner of his eye. He had blinked and rubbed at his eyes with his arm thinking he had imagined it at first but when he looked again the blue dot had multiplied and there were now a dozen or so floating gently in the sky, over the heads of oblivious people passing by.

They looked a little bit like fireflies except they couldn’t be because no firefly twinkled with blue light. Yuuri tried to ignore them, as it appeared no one else noticed or could see them. Quickly hurrying back home with the supplies for the festival.

As he arrived home his mother ran to meet him at the door. “Welcome home Yuuri.” his mother said warmly reaching to take the heavy bag from his hands, “Dinner is nearly ready.”

Yuuri mumbled thanks as he noticed the glowing creatures lingering outside the house. He tried to ignore them. During their dinner of chicken katsu and some rice, his father and sister talked animatedly while his mother noticed that he had barely touched his food.

“Is everything all right Yuuri?” his mother asked warmly, “You haven’t eaten much for dinner and I know how much you love my cooking.”

Yuuri glanced up but was still distracted in his thoughts.

“Its nothing mom just a little tired from running errands today.”

His mother quirked an eyebrow at that and then with a smile said, “I know since you worked so hard today why don’t you go visit Minako-sensei at her studio. You always felt better when you were younger after a session with her.”

Yuuri thought about it for a moment and then nodded, it was getting late but he hadn’t been to Minako sensei’s studio since he had arrived home, at the very least he could show her what he had learned since he last saw her. As he hurried to collect his ballet equipment from his room he tried to ignore the gathering number of blue lights that seemed to be present in every window he passed.

Despite the time it took to change into his black lightweight dancing shirt and pants the sun was still hanging low in the sky providing a warm orange glow as he set out for Minako’s dance studio. As he raced out the front door, he said a quick goodbye to this parents and he noticed with dismay the blue lights had gathered to greet him at the door.

He tried to ignore the creatures, spirits or whatever they were and set out on a light jog to Minako’s studio. The lights of course followed him without fail.

He tried to ignore them and instead focused on his breathing. In and out, a breath in a breath out. A breath in a brea-

The soft tinkling sound of chimes broke him from his focus on his breathing. A large number of the lights had caught up with him, blocking his path and slowly moving in to encircle him. Breathing harshly, the full effects of his run now catching up with his awareness he realized he had not run the way he was supposed to and had instead run along the bridge path that lead to the ocean?

‘What in the world, was I really that lost in my thoughts?’ Yuuri thought furrowing his brow. By this point the sun had set very low so only a sliver of it was left sitting on the horizon like a false crescent moon. The sky had turned a muted green, blue and white with inky darkness starting to settle now as it approached late evening.

Yuuri blinked and noticed that a few of the lights had crept forward during his ruminations and started settling on his arms and near his face, he even felt one nestle on top of his head. There was one though that had settled just a few inched in front of his face and hung there gently in the sky. Yuuri gasped.

The light up close looked like a tiny little girl no bigger than an a few inches dressed in a little gossamer blue gown and with tiny fluttering blue wings, she had her head cocked at him and giggled.

‘I’m definitely losing my mind’ Yuuri thought to himself as the other blue lights, pixies his mind supplied, giggled along with the one who seemed to be their leader. The lead pixie let out a soft chirping sound and her tiny hands beckoned him to follow her. She made to move, eyes watching him carefully but he felt rooted in place.

The little creature rolled her eyes, made a soft chirp again and when it still appeared that Yuuri wouldn’t, or rather couldn’t, move she let out a soft sigh that sounded like a soft breeze and started singing.

Oh, it was an absolutely beautiful sound, a soft voice that sounded like bells. Sometimes soft and deep and other times high and loud but always beautiful. Yuuri felt his eyes lower slightly as the other pixies joined their leader in song and he felt his body start to sway.

Yuuri had always loved music and had always used his body as a way to express his emotions for music.

He closed his eyes to take it in and when he opened them he didn’t realize that his eyes looked glazed over as if lost in a dream. All he could focus on was the music and walking or rather gliding forward as the lead singer drew him towards her.

He couldn’t help but sway his limbs and body to the rhythm of the music as the pixies glided to and fro and forwards down the smooth sand of the beach. Yuuri barely acknowledged that at one point he had dropped his sports bag, its heaviness weighing him down from expressing the song and had kicked off his shoes, his feet flexing softly in the damp sand.

As some of the pixies led him onwards, their voice now combined to make a graceful choir others danced around him, their soft tinkling laughter in his ear.

He was lost in the music and the movements he was making as fairies’ lights echoed his movements like Yuuri himself was creating and directing the blue light. At this point the fairies voices got more frenzied and loud, chimes turning into drums. A pounding in his blood and his mind. All he could think about was twirling and twirling as a softer sounding instrument now joined the soft voices, wind whistle, filled with melody and yet forlorn as if calling to him.

He felt struck by the melancholy of the music as if it was directed to him. And as the pixie’s voices voices got quieter until they disappeared one by one his mind felt clearer and he blinked, as if thrown from a dream.

He no longer recognized his surroundings because there was no place in Hasetsu that he could mistake for what surrounded him. A cove filled with flickering candles, its gentle light shimmering slightly off the shiny surface of a pale blue and green rock wall. There was the brine of the sea but also the sweet smell of fresh fruit that tickled Yuuri’s nose. But what surprised him the most was sitting on a polished black stone topped with soft sea moss was sitting a person most indescribable.

The man, because Yuuri was fairly certain the creature before him was in fact a man, had a shell, alabaster white and rounded pressed to his lips and was blowing gently at the shell’s lip to make music. He had chin length hair as white and silver as freshly fallen snow, and one of his eyes was hidden by his bangs. He wore a shimmering silver and purple robe that was held clasped at his waist with a delicately constructed gold chain. A gossamer wrap of fabric was draped over the crook of his elbows and fell back to make a circular arc along his back and the tip nearly touched the sand.

If the man had had only these features alone Yuuri could have mistaken him for an eccentric, but still undeniably human, foreigner.

Of course the horns and scales told Yuuri that this man was something otherwise.

Two long antler like horns a gleaming polished white rose up from the man’s temples and went up about a foot or so before curving back slightly, two notches sticking out at the ends. A thick silver chain dotted with small silver and blue diamonds was wrapped around each horn.

He had shiny opalesque scales on his cheekbones, shoulders, arms, on the middle of his chest and along his legs. Shifting in colors of milky white and a gentle magenta.

He wore a silver circlet wrought gently with blue pearls and a sparkling aquamarine blue diamond, which gleamed as he parted his lips from the shell to look up at Yuuri, sparkling pale blue eyes shining with humor and delight.

“So-” the deep gentle sounding voice broke him from his stupor as the man shifted to turn his whole attention on Yuuri, “It seems my little ones have brought you to me at last.”

“Eh.” Yuuri could only mumble still in shock. The man smiled, set down his shell to rest in the comforting embrace of the sand and rose up to stand face to face with Yuuri. With a grand flourish he outstretched his arms to Yuuri.

“It’s been so long since we’ve met that I think my little ones thought it was time for another introduction.” He said still smiling gently and with fondness?

“What…what do you mean?” Yuuri said trying to prevent a freak out that was bubbling up inside him now as his brain finally caught up with that fact that what he was seeing was not usual and very not human.

“You don’t know?” The man said his smile fading a little and he looked pained. Then he looked down almost forlorn and said “Ah yes, you wouldn’t have understood it since then.”

“Understood what?” Yuuri said, wringing his hands in effort to ground himself.

The man turned his head slowly to look out at the inky horizon that had turned the sea a black-blue color and extended his arm out to gesture at it.

It took a second to understand and then it hit him. “You mean with the ocean, the weird things that happened, that was you?!”

The man nodded and winked at him. Then stepped towards him and even though Yuuri startled and instinctively stepped back, posture going slightly rigid, the man only bowed low at his waist to Yuuri. And Yuuri noticed the silver lattice of his crown now looked like the foam of rolling waves.

The man looked up from where he was bent, his eyes determined and said in a booming voice, “My name is Viktor and I am the King and Lord of Seas and Oceans that lie in the realm that lies beyond this one.”

Yuuri took this in with some shock. “The seas and ocean’s beyond this world? Are you are spirit of the dead?” He said with some fear and awe.

Viktor let out a booming laugh, wholehearted and genuine and straightened out of the bow.

He tilted his head, his eyes resting thoughtfully on Yuuri.

“Did you ever hear the tales of mischievous fairies that come to this world to play and laugh the night away?”

Yuuri gasped and as the pixies and the light came to settle around them again, curious by their master and the one they had brought to meet him, Yuuri couldn’t deny sheer absurdness of what he was seeing in front of him.

Viktor stepped closer to him, his right hand clasping onto Yuuri’s and his left reaching up to cradle his chin and cheek.

“I know it can be a lot to take in.” Viktor said with amusement clear in his voice.

“I don’t understand.” Yuuri said quaking slightly under Viktor’s gaze and warm hands, “Why would you ever want to meet someone like me?” He looked down. “I’m nothing special.”

Viktor’s brows pinched together as he let out a breath as if in disbelief, his head tilted slightly so the light of the moon reflected in his horns.

“I have never thought of you as anything but extraordinary, Yuuri.”


	2. The Dim Gray Sands With Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay. I tried to write as quickly as I could to get the next chapter out. I am blown away by the response people have shown this fanfic. Thank you for all the kind words and encouragement. I am so happy that you like what I have written.
> 
> In my planning of this fic I have decided that based on the direction this story will go there will be two parts to the story. Part 1 will mostly be fluff and romance filled and then second part may get dark and action filled (although romance and fantasy is still at the core for this work). I will make sure to update tags and provide chapter warning as we go along. 
> 
> The chapter is a little short than anticipated but in the next chapter we will be moving right along.
> 
> The poem quote at the beginning of the chapter is Fairyland III by William Shakespeare.

_“I have never thought of you as anything but extraordinary, Yuuri.”_

_Come unto these yellow sands,_

_And then take hands:_

_Court'sied when you have, and kiss'd,--_

_The wild waves whist,_

_Foot it featly here and there;_

_And, sweet sprites, the burthen bear._

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2: The Dim Gray Sands With Light**

 

Yuuri didn’t quite know what to say in response to Viktor’s declaration. As Yuuri tried to wrap his head around Viktor’s words there was a noticeable silence that settled between the two of them.

 

Viktor couldn’t quite keep up his regal posturing and seemed to fidget under Yuuri’s stare. He was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that Yuuri hadn’t said anything in response to his statement and in response had dropped his hands from Yuuri and they fell limply to his sides.

 

Yuuri licked his lips before replying, “I don’t understand.” He really didn’t. He had stood there thinking long and deeply on Viktor’s words but they didn’t seem to make sense. “We’ve only met for the first time, how could you have always thought of me that way?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath before continuing on his questioning. “Even if I somehow believe this isn’t just a fevered dream brought on by…” he tried to find an acceptable solution for what he had stumbled onto tonight, “by... by the heat! And you were the one responsible for those weird things that have happened throughout my life, we’ve never truly met in person.”

 

Viktor stood solemn, his eyes darkening for a moment and his lips tightened into a thin line. He pursed his lips and said, “That may be true, but even from a distance I could tell you were something special Yuuri.” His smile warmed some as his pixies came closer, the lead one settling on his shoulder. “I am never wrong and it seems my little ones aren’t either. Or else why would they lead you here.”

 

His words had some bite to them and they startled Yuuri with their forwardness that left little room to argue. But he tried anyway. “Right and another thing how do you know my name I never introdu-”

 

“I’ve heard your friends and family mention it a few times when you’ve come to this beach.” Viktor interrupted with little remorse and a tight smile and closed eyes that seemed dissonant with his words.

 

“Ah is that it…huh.” Yuuri felt bashful now and chastised by Viktor’s words. He supposed of all the unusual things that had happened this strange man…fairie uh he still wasn’t quite sure what Viktor was. Even though he claimed to be from the land of those with magic Yuuri had never seen his like before.

 

His mother had read him western and traditional fairytales growing up but he had never heard of a creature like Viktor before.

 

“Speaking of that how exactly have you been watching me or know about the conversations I have with my family and friends?” Yuuri asked deciding to be blunt.

 

Viktor looked a little shocked at that. As if he hadn’t really been expecting that particular question. He shifted a little and then answered, “Well I said before I am the lord of Fairie Seas, hidden far off in the distant land and held underground.”

 

He let out a little chuckle and continued on “And well you’d expect someone with my name would have some power over the seas of this world as well.”

 

As he spoke he had turned slightly to the water, making a gently sweeping motion with his left arm as the water rushed to meet with its master, watery tendrils straining to reach eagerly up to Viktor’s gesturing hand.

 

Yuuri looked on just a little awestruck. He felt somewhat chastised by Victor’s words; he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Even so that doesn’t explain why you are interested in me.” He states as he lowers his eyes to the sand, not confident enough to meet Viktor’s gaze in this moment.

 

There is a pause again and Yuuri can feel the tension mounting and he almost starts to apologize when Viktor lets out a sigh and says, “You have a gift for music.” At this Yuuri’s eyes meet Viktor’s. Viktor gives a gentle smile in return.

 

“Your body makes music in a way the most skilled practitioners of this world and mine could only dream of. It’s a song of beauty that cannot be heard by mortals but is a siren song for my kind.”

 

Yuuri startles at this information, distantly he is aware the pixies have started to weave their own song again, their voices echoing off the rocks and surrounding him and Viktor. The lead pixie takes flight to rejoin the song with her sisters.

 

Viktor waves his hands and the water rushes up to Yuuri who realizes he has started to sway to voices of the Pixies. The waves rush over his feet with enthusiasm and their embrace is gentle and comforting.

 

He glances back to Viktor and notices the sea King’s eyes are tender on him.

 

“The ocean could not help but love someone who gives it such majesty and song with movement. And I as its king can not help but be drawn in the same way.” Viktor says his voice just barely heard over the rocking of the waves and the little chirps of the pixies.

 

Yuuri feels touched by Viktor’s apparent sincerity. And for a moment he notices Viktor seems to be struggling to say something more, something he feels is meaningful but Viktor shakes his head and in the next moment Viktor has his arm extended out in invitation to Yuuri.

 

“So I believe the price for enrapturing a king of such importance as myself needs to be worth it.” Viktor boasts briskly walking back up to Yuuri who ended up having to lean back as Viktor leaned over him.

 

“Ehhhh!” Yuuri could only dumbly respond back as Viktor stared intently down at him. “What, what would that be?” Yuuri replied lamely back. ‘I don’t have anything of value that would befit a someone like a king’ he thought to himself.

 

Viktor briefly closed his eyes making, hmming and hahing sounds with what sounded like intentional deliberation. When he opened his eyes there was an otherworldly twinkling in his eyes and he smiled sweetly.

 

“I have it! My price for tonight is a chance to dance with you and see this magic with my own eyes and experience it with my whole body.” Viktor proclaimed as he gently grasped Yuuri’s hands in his own.

 

“What?! Right now?” Yuuri blurted out in response.

 

“Hmm?” Viktor said as he smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes and looked strained.

 

“You had no problem dancing for even my lowliest of subjects. Why should their king be any different?”

 

“Yeah but I didn’t mean to!” Yuuri replied indignantly.

 

“Yet you did.” Viktor looked a bit saddened. “Am I unworthy in your eyes?”

 

“No! No!” Yuuri hurriedly yelped back and in response to show his sincerity squeezed Viktor’s hands in response.

 

His face flushed slightly with intensity he shifted his body to stand completely upright, Viktor stepping back slightly to allow him the space. Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gently removed his left hand from Viktor’s and instead clasped Viktor’s shoulder in a loose embrace.

 

Viktor grinned like the cat that had gotten the cream and in response shifted his left hand up to hold Yuuri’s and replace it around his waist. Yuuri blushed scarlet as Viktor leaned his head to murmur in Yuuri’s ear, “I think that position is more suitable for dancing.” And with a nod of his head away they went.

 

The voices of the pixies that had been a quiet song in the backdrop suddenly got louder and even the wind and seas sought to add their own chorus to the song and help with Yuuri’s dance.

 

At first Yuuri was very stiff unsure how to handle the situation, his muscles tensed with strain and his movements were jerky and unyielding. At first the only took gentle back and forth steps, rocking and swaying to the rhythm. Viktor acknowledged this by wryly smiling at Yuuri his posture languid and he took control for a moment to lead Yuuri in a spin. “Yuuri relax.” He whispered as they spun.

 

‘Easier said than done’ Yuuri thought to himself but already he could feel his limbs loosening and becoming more limber. ‘Don’t think about how silly this must look, just listen to the music, its beat, its pacing. Focus on that.’

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and away they danced. Yuuri felt how warm Viktor was in his embrace and it was pleasant. They were both matched in their rhythm. Yuuri led a spin and Viktor executed it gracefully, coming back into Yuuri’s arms when he was out a breath. Their intensity picked up as they started to use more physical moves, lifting the other to spin them around, dips and elegant twirls. The quiet chirps of the pixies sounded now like booming drums and a frantic almost chaotic beat. Yuuri felt breathless as Viktor turned him into a fast spin.

 

The world around him was a twirling; spinning mess of dark colors and the paleness of the moon was a blur of motion. And then suddenly it stopped he was brought quickly back to Viktor’s embrace, his chest heaving with exertion.

 

Somehow without them noticing the music had gone silent, the pixies gone from sight. Yuuri breathed harshly in Viktor’s arms, sweat soaked, his back against Viktor’s chest he could feel the same heaving and panting in return from Viktor. Yuuri looked up to find Viktor staring intently down at him, face shiny with a shimmery pale dust and perspiration, his blue eyes fierce and alight with an emotion Yuuri couldn’t place. But Yuuri was in awe of Viktor’s smile; it was soft, tender and absolutely beautiful. Despite Viktor’s unusual appearance and clearly supernatural physical attributes it was this smile that made Yuuri feel like he was looking at a divine being.

 

It was Viktor who broke the silence but not intensity of the moment “Such a gift you have given me. Truly a gift beyond measure and worth, fit only for a king.” He lifted his right hand to cup tenderly at Yuuri’s cheek, stroking upwards gently and then finally carefully removing Yuuri’s glasses from his flushed and sweaty face. He let them drop into the sand carefully.

 

Yuuri’s throat felt parched and he tried to speak only to have his voice croak slightly in response. Clearing his throat and wetting his lips with his tongue, a movement Viktor’s gaze followed heatedly, he tried again to respond, “You’re…” Yuuri heaved in a breath and continued, “You’re welcome.”

 

Yuuri felt naked under Viktor’s intense gaze and he let out a shaky little breath as Viktor used his fingers to stroke gently over Yuuri’s full lower lip.

 

At that moment Yuuri felt some indescribable feeling come over him as he tilted his face up to Viktor’s, the king bending his response. Their eyes locked to each other as their lips closed a short distance. But, he felt Viktor jerk back when they were nearly an inch or two apart.

 

“Блядь!” Yuuri heard Viktor say in frustration, as Viktor pulled away from their entwined embrace and Yuuri looked on confused, unsure of what had caused the rapid change in mood. He blinked rapidly trying to focus his blurry vision on Viktor as the other pulled some distance away. When he managed to focus his vision enough to see Viktor somewhat clearly he saw that Viktor’s body had started to look slightly see through, the moon now slowly cresting over its peak shining through him.

 

“What…what’s happening?” Yuuri could only breath out in shock.

 

“Our worlds rarely meet except on certain occasions.” Viktor said bitterly, his body slowly starting to fade into nothingness. “What you humans call the Summer’s Solstice, the day of unending light, the longest day of sun in your year. Is one such time that my kind can bridge the gap between our worlds.”

 

“Oh so does that mean that you can’t return now or … ?” Yuuri’s voice drifted off with nervous energy, uncertain about how he felt about not seeing Viktor again.

 

Viktor looked pointedly at him though his eyes looked hazy due to the fading process. “In 6 days time that is when the Solstice will arrive and my kind will have an entire evening to walk among yours.” He paused in speaking for a moment and then with a frightful intensity, he went to grip Yuuri’s hands, he touch like tip of a feather just gently brushing his skin.

 

“Meet me here again tomorrow evening. I want to see you again”. Viktor said almost like he was trying to find enough air to get his words out all at once.

 

Yuuri was prompt to reply back, “Yes but why-” “There’s no time to explain.” Viktor interrupted Yuuri midsentence. “Just know you haven’t yet paid the price in full.”

 

And with a flirty looking wink he faded completely from sight and Yuuri was left on what looked like a normal stretch of beast, the rock walls, candles and pixies all gone from sight. He only had the pale glow of the moon already far gone on its journey and what looked like shiny, glittery dust shining and mixing in with the sand. His glasses sitting wedged in the sand from where Viktor had dropped them.

 

Yuuri could only stand there dumbfounded in silence as he wondered if what had just happened this evening had been real or if perhaps he had imagined it all.

 

* * *

 

It was late by the time Yuuri had managed to locate and gather up his sand swept belongings and trudge back to his house sweaty and exhausted. As he hurried up the walkway he noticed that the lights in the entertainment room of were lit up. He figured his family had either waited up for him or as he heard loud laughter coming from inside the house Minako-sensei had come to imbibe in his family’s liquor.

 

“Hello?” He yelled as he opened the door, just loud enough to be heard but quiet enough that he hopefully wouldn’t disturb anyone who was sleeping.

 

“Yuuri, there you are!” His mother ran to meet him, reaching to take his bad of equipment. With a determined huff his mother slung one of the straps over her shoulder and heft the bag up. “We were worried about you Yuuri. I know you are an adult now but when Minako-sempai showed up to come join us in watching start of the city’s festival celebrations we were worried that something had happened to you.”

 

“Sorry mom. I didn’t mean to worry everybody.” Yuuri said kicking off his shoes. Yuuri weighed his words before saying, “I got caught up in running that I decided it wouldn’t be right to show Minako-Sensei my new dance moves until after I’ve gotten into better shape.”

 

It was a lie of course his professors at school had been very demanding in his studies and he was still in decent shape, but after years of trying and failing to explain the strange events that had happened to him he decided a little white lie wouldn’t hurt anybody.

 

“Ah well, please call us if gets to be to late, I know you work hard but your mother does worry about you when it gets to be nearly 2 in the morning and you haven’t come home.” His mother says as she trudges along to take his belongings to his room.

 

“WHAT?!” Yuuri shouts as he reaches into his pants pocket where his cell phone had rested forgotten and sure enough the time read back 2:15 am. He chased after his mother who had gone to deposit his things in his room. “I am so sorry mom. I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.”

 

Yuuri’s mother beamed and gently set his bag on his bed, barely disturbing Vicchan who lay at the end who snuffled quietly in his sleep in response, turning to embrace Yuuri. “Its alright dear. I’m just glad you made it home safe.”

 

“I’ll try to make sure to check in with you if I end up staying out later mom.”

 

Yuuri’s mother chuckled. “Thank you dear. I know you are 23 years old now but it would make me feel a lot better about going to bed when you are still out.” She then clapped her hands together. “That being said that must have been a good run, you look so healthy right now.”

 

Before Yuuri could ask her what she meant she said, “Alright. Now to try to and get your father to bed, he and Minako-sempai got into a drinking contest while they offered to wait up with me for you.”

 

“Oh no.” He knew how wild his father and Minako-sensei could be when they drank. His mother let out a laugh at his response. “It was quite lively. I am always amazed at how much Minako-sempai can put away and still have a fantastic figure. I always get so jealous.” His mother said as they both walked through the hallways to the entertainment room where they found Minako-sensei drinking straight from a bottle of sake and his father giggling on the floor next to her. His sister Mari was sitting by a low table, cigarette in one hand and an ashtray in the other.

 

His mother marched in saying, “Yuuri’s home.” To which his father drunkenly acknowledged him from where he was laying down and his sister after taking a long drag on her cigarette did the same.

 

Minako-sensei on the other hand set the sake bottle down on the table beside her with a bang and sprang to her feet to gesture wildly at Yuuri.

 

“There you are Yuuri!” It was clear from her voice that she had drunk her fair share of alcohol. “You never came to see me. I was so surprised when I came here to imbibe in some good company and booze only to be told you had gone to my dance studio.”

 

“Sorry Minako-sensei.” Yuuri could only say back meekly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. No worries just next time make sure to tell us when you change your plans. We aren’t mind readers and it’ll save your poor mother from worrying.”

 

“Right. Sorry for keeping everyone up so late.” Yuuri says bowing his head slightly.

 

“Its alright.” Mari says letting out a puff of smoke. She rose to her feet and cigarette in hand she said, “Alright since he got home safe I’m off to bed now.” And with that his sister left to go get some sleep. His mother had gone to his father’s side and was helping his groggy and overexcited, drunken father to his feet. “Its time for us to go to bed as well.” His mother said.

 

Yuuri noticed Minako-sensei putting on a light coat, her eyes were closed and her face was slightly flushed from the liquor. “Its time for me to head out as well. I’ve got a mid-morning dance class and with how few students I get it’s important that I don’t cancel this one.”

 

She nodded at Yuuri’s mother. “Thanks for the company and booze. The festivals the city has always makes me jealous considering how cheesy things are at our own.”

 

Minako turns to Yuuri and pats him on the back. “Don’t be a stranger Yuuri, you know you are always welcome at my studio. Although maybe make sure you come during appropriate hours.” Minako said cheekily.

 

Yuuri quickly replied, “Yes of course I will. Sorry for the inconvenience.” As soon as his last word was out Minako was off, tipsily walking back to her own home.

 

And with that Yuuri quickly locked up the house and hurriedly ran to his bedroom. At this point the sticky sweat had cooled on his body causing him to shiver a little bit and even though it was late he felt the need to shower.

 

He tiptoed quietly through the halls to the private showers that the family had for themselves. Normally he’d prefer a soak in the onsen after such an intense work out but it was so late that a quick shower would have to suffice. He was in and out of the shower after about 10 minutes of vigorously scrubbing away the sweat, sand and brine from his skin. When he stepped out of the shower he was met with a haze of steam and his skin was tinged pink from the heat and the scrubbing. Wrapping himself in a fluffy towel he used the end of it to wipe at the condensation that had built up on the mirror and he gasped in response.

 

It appeared that when his mother had talked about how healthy he looked she had been referring to a sort of glossy sheen and sparkle that now lined his cheeks and forehead slightly. It was barely noticeable and looked a bit like glitter but it appeared the shower had done nothing to remove it. In addition he noticed that his skin and complexion in general looked extremely healthy.

 

‘Well this is just one more bizarre way to end the day’ Yuuri supposed as he rubbed his fingers over the glossy skin and couldn’t even be surprised when nothing came off on his hands. Shaking his head he quickly ruffled his hair with a towel to dry it, washed up, got changed into his nightclothes and trudged back to his room ready to fall asleep straight away.

 

His room was dark and Vicchan was curled at the end of his bed, he hadn’t moved at all but it made sense given that he was an older dog and needed his rest.

 

As he made to climb into bed and get under the soft covers he noticed out of the corner of his eye something shinning from his desk. Curious he pulled himself back from the bed and wandered over to his desk.

 

There in a container filled with fine, pale pink sand was a budding opal colored flower beside the container was a fine sheet of parchment paper with fancy ink scrawled over it. Yuuri picked up the note and read it in bewilderment.

 

_‘Here is just a small token of my appreciation for the dance. I have something important to show you tomorrow. When the sun sets meet me at the shoreline again. Your enchanted, Viktor.’_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. And Chase the Frothy Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you so much to everyone who had commented, left kudos, subscribed or bookmarked the fic. I am absolutely blown away by your support. As promised I worked extra hard at getting a new long chapter out before I leave to go to a friends house tomorrow.
> 
> Already I can tell that some of you are paying close attention to certain details that I hoped you would notice. However, you are slightly off in your interpretation of details. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I put a lot of work into it.
> 
> There are 2 poems for this chapter (I had trouble finding one at first that I like).
> 
> The first poem is the Invocation to Aegir, Ran, and the Nine Sisters found in The Pagan Book of Hours. 
> 
> The second poem is Fairy-Land by Edgar Allan Poe.

_In life, in dreams, and in mystery,_

_Nine Sisters of the Waves, Sacred Undines,_

_Daughters of Aegir and Ran, fish-tailed,_

_Blood on your hands and beauty in your song._

_Every moment of the night-_

_Forever changing places-_

_And they put out the star-light_

_With the breath from their pale faces._

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: And Chase the Frothy Bubbles**

 

When morning arrived Yuuri was woken suddenly from his rest due to Vicchan jumping off the bed, paws delivering a swift strong kick to where he had been lying across Yuuri’s sheet covered legs, and onto the floor, racing to whimper at the door. Yuuri briefly allowed himself a moment to try and rub the pain from his legs that Vicchan had inadvertently caused before slowly rising from his bed to let his dog out.

 

As soon as he slid his door open Vicchan was out like a bat out of hell, bounding down the hallway, barking with joy. Yuuri rubbed at his eyes trying to see if the heels of his palms could lessen the tiredness he was feeling. After reading the note that Viktor had somehow left him the night before he had had trouble falling asleep.

 

At first after reading the note he had been tempted to put the unnatural looking budding flower in the back of his closet with the rest of the …’gifts’ he had received, but he decided not to and instead let it sit on his desk and let the flower’s light shine softly through his bedroom. He had tried to close his eyes, let the exhaustion sitting in his muscles and bones overtake him and drift off to sleep’s comforting embrace.

 

But every time he closed his eyes, all he could imagine was the swirling colors of light coming from the flower. Yuuri saw shades of the rainbow swirling together beneath his eyelids, an explosion of color and light. Unlike the blue ‘roses’ which could at least be mistaken for a real flower, this flower didn’t seem to exist. After he had tried and failed to fall asleep he had turned on his phone and flicked through webpage after webpage in an attempt to find the flower’s origin.

 

It simply did not exist.

 

Which of course after he acknowledged that thought he turned his inquisitive mind and power of the Internet to try and solve mystery of Viktor and his kind. Yuuri knew a little bit about Japan’s folklore and fantasy but he knew it wouldn’t be much help in when it came to a creature like Viktor who clearly wasn’t of Japanese folklore.

 

Finally after multiple dead-ends, with his knowledge of the English language he was able to find a website that seemed like it had what he was looking for.

 

From what Yuuri could tell Viktor was a Fae, the Irish people had called them the Tuatha Dé Danann. A race of gods and goddesses who at one point had lived among humans before fear and anger had chased them and others like them off to a different world, perhaps one they were originally born into.

 

Of course this was all speculation on Yuuri’s part it was hard to gain firm understanding about the myths of these people when he was having to translate the passages from Gaelic to English and sometimes when his grasp of that was weak from English to Japanese. That wasn’t even getting into the fact that there was also some apparent Norse and Russian mythology he had no idea how to tackle, Google translator could only do so much.

 

In addition, much of the information about the Fae was limited to creatures that dwelled in the woodlands and Yuuri didn’t know how much of the information could be applied to Viktor who had domain over the ocean.

 

Despite Yuuri’s desire to keep looking for more information his body finally reached the point where it could not keep up and he had fallen asleep a little past 6 am. His eyes refused to stay open and the darkness of dreams finally pulled him in.

 

That was until his dog heard the call of nature and woke him up a little over an hour later. Yuuri let out a long yawn as he entered the family bathroom. Spinning the sink tap to ice cold he splashed water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up fully knowing that there was no way he could fall back asleep now. He looked at himself in the mirror noticing the dark bruises under his eyes, the dark smudges looked more off putting next to the glimmery sheen still clinging to his cheek bones.

 

Yuuri had not managed to find any information on that either. Most of the information he had found assumed the Fae were old folk stories and those that didn’t noted that the Fae guard their secrets carefully.

 

If Yuuri wanted to know about this particular change to him he would probably have to ask Viktor directly. And that line of thinking caused butterflies to flutter in Yuuri’s stomach. He still couldn’t help but wonder if he was losing his mind, the encounter with the strange king a figment of his imagination gone wild from boredom.

 

Of course the flower on his desk quickly put a quick end to that line of reasoning.

 

Speaking of which, after he had allowed the cold water to do its job and help open up his eyes for the day, he walked quickly back to his room, pausing at his door to look at the thing on his desk.

 

It looked as if the flower bud had gotten bigger during the night, its tightly wrapped petals looking bigger around the bud it was jealously guarding. Yuuri didn’t know how it had gotten into his room the night prior, given that it wasn’t there when his mother had helped deposit his dance stuff in his room the night before.

 

Yuuri supposed it could only be some sort of magic that or some weird stalker that had managed to find his way into the house, but that line of thinking seemed more ridiculous than assuming it was magic.

 

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with it though, like the night before he had half a mind to put it in his closet but that seemed rude. Unlike the other gifts this one he could identify as being purposefully given to him by someone. And besides the flower really was quite beautiful and he was sure it would be otherworldly in its beauty when it bloomed.

 

Yuuri walked over to his desk to get a better look at the flower since it really was quite dark in his room the night before. As he approached it he noticed a sweet, cloying scent coming from it that had been missing the night before.

 

It was heady, he could discern the scent of various spices that reminded him of his mother’s kitchen, cinnamon and ginger as well as the brine you got only from the sea breeze, a flowery perfumed smell and again that indescribable smell of magic. It was so weird to smell something that brought a sense of home and well being to his mind.

Yuuri brushed his fingers against the closed petals and noted that he felt a feather light sensation along his arms, up his neck and brushing slowly and gently up to his lips, the sensation of a shy hesitant kiss.

 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he jerked back away from his desk, the scent of the flower making his thoughts groggy. He tore his gaze away overcome by the sensation that he was being pulled into something he didn’t understand. Looking around Yuuri noticed a towel he had tossed in his laundry bin the evening before and thinking quickly he grabbed it and covered the gift. As soon as it was covered it Yuuri could immediately think clearer as if some spell had broken.

 

Spooked and overwhelmed, Yuuri turned to pull out the first clothes he could find in his drawers a red shirt sleeved shirt, black pants and some underwear and socks. He got dressed quickly and fled his room in a hurry to restrain himself from looking at what lay under his towel.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri wandered into the kitchen to find his mother already hard at work preparing the mountain of food needed to feed the amount of people staying at their inn and hot springs for the festival this week.

 

Despite how busy his mother was currently it seems she managed to make breakfast for the family. While it was clear that his father had already eaten it appeared his sister either hadn’t yet woken up or needed her morning smoke before eating, given that there are two plates piled with a decent amount of food on the family table.

 

Yuuri plops down on one of the seats and makes short work of the bowl of rice, miso soup and flakey grilled halibut fillet. As he rushes through his meal he can hear Vicchan barking from outside, probably chasing around what critters he can find in their small backyard.

 

“I’m surprised to see you up early Yuuri.” His mother remarks, not taking her eyes off the sizzling food in the wok in front of her.

 

Yuuri pauses, gulping down the last of his food before answering her, “You and dad need all the help you can right now. I mean, with the amount of bookings we have, the four of us will have our work cut out.”

 

“Oh I know that.” His mother says as she sprinkles a bit more salt and pepper onto the food and uses a set of wooden chopsticks to stir it around. “I’m just surprised because I know how much you value your sleep and you didn’t get much last night.”

 

She turned to briefly glance at him. “The last thing we want is for you to be tired and get hurt while working.”

 

Yuuri gathers his dirty dishes to take them to the sink and responds “Yeah I guess you’re right. Maybe I’ll take a nap later if I get tired.”

 

“Good!” His mother beams and then rushes over to the sink, “Leave those, I’m going to do all the dishes once this is done cooking.”

 

“Oh okay.” And with that he decides to leave his mother to her work and flees the kitchen. He hears what sounds like something pounding on a door and rushes to the door that leads to the back yard. Yuuri opens the door and narrowly avoids Vicchan bounding through the doorway and racing through the house to greet any guests that have awoken for the day.

 

Yuuri shakes his head fondly and takes a deep breath before walking to the employee closet to grab his employee uniform and some cleaning supplies. Since there are so many customers and guests the onsen and the public showers will need a thorough cleaning and he knows it’ll take awhile for him to clean everything by himself.

 

Yuuri gets lost in a dreamy daze as he spends most of the day making sure the onsen and baths are clean, the linen cupboards are stocked with fresh towels and robes, and the grungy half-filled bottles of shampoo, condition and body wash are exchanged for new ones.

 

While he does take a break for lunch, enjoying fresh onigri with seasoned salmon and fresh steamed pork buns he was quick to return to his work and by the time he had finished the sun was setting in the sky.

 

Yuuri loosened his uniform slightly to cool down his body. His hard work had made him sweaty and sticky. At one point he’d had to take off his glasses because they had fogged up from the heat.

 

By this point it was early evening and although the sun had started to set it still gave of a bright, vibrant orange glow, shadows darkening the orange color somewhat. Many of the guests had arrived, the voices of chatty old ladies and screaming children echoing through the onsen’s halls. Yuuri tried to stay out of the way of guests if he could, deciding to do something else if the area he was working in suddenly became crowded with people.

 

As he walked through the hallways, dodging rooms that seemed to have voices coming from them he thought about what Viktor had said to him the night before, about meeting him at the beach again tonight. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, there was reason telling him that he should move on from whatever he was getting himself into. The weird changes to his body were a sign that he was getting in way over his head. But…

 

On the other hand just like with the gift last night there was some part of him that was enchanted by Viktor. And much like Pandora and her box Yuuri couldn’t help but want to satisfy his curiosity.

 

Although a traitorous part of him whispered that it wasn’t just curiosity and that when his heart beat out of his chest and a wave affection that went through him at the thought of Viktor it meant there was something more drawing him in.

 

Yuuri could feel his cheeks burning pink at the thought and he lightly smacked at his cheeks with his hands, shaking his head to try to get the traitorous thought out of his mind.

 

He quickly hurried to the family’s bathroom and after a short shower he changed into a comfy blue aerobics t-shirt, with black short sleeves and black sweatpants. Yuuri’s stomach grumbled loud and clear, reminding him that he had worked up quite the appetite with all his hard work. As he walked through the hallway to his family’s dining room he could hear Yu-topia’s guests enjoying their own dinners. He could also hear his father’s boisterous voice and laughter, he must have had something alcoholic or he and the other men were discussing the latest sports match.

 

As he passed the guest dining room he could smell the mouth-watering aroma of his mother’s world famous katsudon and he just about broke down in tears when he walked into the kitchen and saw a bowl for him.

 

His mother was still running around the kitchen humming merrily and when she saw him she winked at him. Yuuri decided that since it was still light out and he didn’t feel that up to company he would take his katsudon and eat out on their back porch. He wasn’t surprised to see his sister outside sitting in one of the patio chairs, a cigarette firmly between her lips.

 

“Yo.” Mari said as he sat down in a chair opposite her; smoke curling in gentle whirls from her mouth. Her bowl of katsudon lay half-eaten on the table between them. Vicchan was also out in the backyard sniffing intently at his mother’s flowers.

 

“Today was so busy.” Mari murmured as she brought her cigarette back to her lips.

 

“Yeah, that’s not a bad thing though right? I mean we need the business.” Yuuri said before scooping up a big piece of katsudon with his chopsticks and munching happily on his favorite food.

 

“Mmm” Mari retorted back letting out a deep smoky breath. “It’s not bad but it is a little overwhelming with just the four of us. I’m glad mom said she’d give us the night off.”

 

“Oh?” Yuuri barely got out around a mouth full of food. He swallowed before continuing, “Don’t they need help entertaining tonight?”

 

Mari had finished her cigarette and was stubbing it out in a nearby ashtray. “Apparently not. She knows that with the festival coming up things will keep getting busier. It’ll be nice to hang out with my friends, we were thinking of seeing what stands are set up for the festival and then go out to karaoke bar.” She turned to look at him. “You?”

 

“Umm.” Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say, he felt odd saying that he was going for a run again. “I’m meeting a friend at the beach tonight.” Yuuri decided a partial truth was the best way to answer.

 

“Oh? Is it Yuuko?” Mari said cheekily.

 

“What of course not, you know she’s super busy managing the ice rink and her three kids.” Yuuri knew Mari loved to tease him, especially when it came to Yuuko since he’d had a crush on her when he was little.

 

“Yeah well make sure to introduce this friend to us at some point. Its rare to see you make a new friend.” Mari said turning her attention back to her own katsudon.

 

“Ahhh right….” Yuuri didn’t think he’d be able to ever introduce Viktor to his family… unless he could. He didn’t know whether it was against the rules of the Fae to be around this many humans. He would have to ask at some point.

 

Yuuri and Mari finished their dinner in companionable silence, only breaking it for the occasional laugh at Vicchan’s energetic antics.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun had truly begun to set by the time he had cleared his plate and brought it back inside to be cleaned. Yuuri had retreated to his room still trying to decide if he was going to go to the beach or not when suddenly he saw something blue from the corner of his eye. His little pixie friend was back again and hovering intently outside his window.

 

Yuuri paused for a moment before grabbing a light jacket, his keys and sneakers and shoved his cell phone in his pocket. It would be rude to keep someone like Viktor waiting and obviously the pixie had been sent to guide him again. Pausing at the kitchen to let his mother know that he would be back late again tonight and not to wait up he exited his house to find the pixie patiently waiting for him.

 

She let forth an eager chirp at the sight of him and flew circles around him happily, brushing up against his cheeks to let him feel her affection.

 

“Alright come on, we don’t want to be late.” Yuuri said happily. The pixie understood and with a nod she set off, blue dust flowing off her as she flew onwards. Yuuri followed after her at a light jog.

 

Unlike yesterday it seemed the pixie on her own today, having no trouble brining Yuuri along by herself. Yuuri tried not to focus on the people they passed as they made their way through town to the beach. It was clear that Yuuri was the only one who could see the tiny little blue lady of light. He tried not to think about what that might possibly mean.

 

Within no time at all they arrived at the beach and Yuuri waved at his little pixie friend to stop for a moment so that he could remove his shoes himself this time. She seemed to swirl around in abstract patterns as she impatiently waited for him and as soon as he had removed his shoes she shot down the beach with Yuuri having to race after her in an effort to avoid getting lost.

 

When she suddenly came to a stop Yuuri had to stop sharply, almost crashing into her and as a result fell in a heap in the sand. As Yuuri rose, out of breath, to a sitting position, loose sand falling like snow as he brushed it off himself, he heard gentle feminine laughter coming from nearby.

 

He quickly looked up and met the gaze of multiple ladies sitting on mossy, ebony colored rocks and swimming in the shallows of the nearby water. Yuuri flushed from embarrassment. Yuuri heard a deep chuckle coming from behind him and saw Viktor sitting in what could only be considered a throne, lovely shades of coral wrapping around thick gold to create his chair, deep green moss and seaweed padding to allow him to sit in comfort. The rock wall that had been there was last night was back again, creating a cozy little alcove where it appeared the king had been watching his subjects frolic while he was waiting for Yuuri.

 

“We were wondering when you’d arrive my dear Yuuri.” Viktor said charmingly as he gracefully rose from where he had been siting. Today he wore an almost sheer tunic, which showed off his well-defined chest, the v of the tunic plunging deep and was tied artfully at his waist. The tunic looked like rolling sea foam, starting out a translucent white and fading into a deep blue-green color. Today his only adornment of prestige was a thin silver circlet.

 

“I see you had no trouble finding us again tonight thanks to my little one.” Viktor said, holding out his hand for the pixie leader to come land gracefully in the center of his palm. Yuuri thought he saw her little cheeks turn a navy blue as Viktor used his other hand to snap his fingers causing a little sparkly gold and white swirl to surround her. She laughed as her wings grew a little bigger and more beautiful and she now wore a little circlet around her head.

 

She launched herself off of Viktor’s palm and flew around with gleeful abandon before going to join her sisters who seemed to be resting and sitting on some of the overhangs of the rock wall.

 

The women lounging nearby let out beautiful sounding laughter, harmonious and perfect, in response to the pixie’s actions. Yuuri felt self-conscious and fidgeted with his shirt, hoping that nothing was sticking out from under his shirt. He was slightly sweaty and covered in sand and could feel everyone’s eyes on him.

 

Viktor approached him, gently cupping his cheek in one hand wrapping Yuuri into a friendly embrace, his eyes closing in satisfaction.

 

“I’m glad you made it here without any trouble Yuuri.” Viktor said as his hand stroked his cheek tenderly. “Oh, what did you think of the gift I sent you?” Viktor said eagerly, his words practically dripping with anticipation.

 

Yuuri flushes a little at Viktor’s attention, well aware of the women watching him. “It was lovely.” He said truthfully because really what else was there to say and Viktor’s whole face lit up in happiness as a result.

 

“Ahhhh I was hoping it would make you happy.” Viktor said, face barely able to contain his excitement, his mouth lit up in a heart shaped grin.

 

“It did, although it kind of surprised me to find a gift from you in my room suddenly. I thought someone had broken in at first.” Yuuri said and unable to help himself his posture grew more relaxed as he leant into Viktor’s embrace. “Also I thought I was supposed to be paying you back for your gifts over the years, adding on a new one is just going to increase my debt.”

 

Viktor smiled a cheshire grin in response, looking mischievous with his bangs covering his left eye and his hand pulled back so his index finger was held against his pursed lips he said sweetly, “Sorry to scare you, but I couldn’t help myself. Your dance was worth more than all the gold and jewels in my kingdom. I only wanted to honor it.”

 

Yuuri looked stunned at Viktor’s admission and shifted rather nervously before asking, “Speaking of which I know it’s a flower and obviously fae origin but what exactly is it?”

 

Viktor hesitated before answering, “A very rare and unique flower. It represents…. you alone. Your soul.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and repeated confused, “My soul?”

 

“Like I said it’s rare, even most fae don’t have one.” Viktor said his focus firmly on stroking Yuuri soothingly where he held him.

 

Yuuri melted into Viktor’s touched before giving a small and gentle stroke in Viktor’s back in return and asking, “Okay I guess that makes sense but I still don’t understand why I have one then and why it made me feel weird when I smelled and touch-”

 

“Ah you reminded me that we need to move onto tonight’s main event, you still have yet to pay me back fully Yuuri and we shouldn’t keep our guests waiting.” Viktor said interrupting what Yuuri had been trying to ask him. Yuuri startled having forgotten about the ladies sitting and swimming not 10 feet away.

 

They all giggled beautifully in response to his fluster and surprise. There were many of them but 9 of them were wrapped in strings of pearls and blue gems, gold and silver chains were woven through their hair and draped loosely over their bodies. He noticed their eyes all looked cat like and they had fin like ears and webbed scaly hands and feet, with scales covering most of their arms, legs and breasts.

 

They were all also almost totally naked, the jewels barely hiding their privates.

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks go scarlet in response, while Viktor watched the whole thing with an amused expression on his face. Viktor wrapped his arm firmly around Yuuri’s shoulder and led him forwards to meet his subjects.

 

“Yuuri these are the daughters of the waves and the seas. They help guide humans and fairie creatures between the realms. Offering safe passage to those deemed worthy.” Viktor said extending the arm not around Yuuri to gesture at the water creatures, though his eyes were glued eagerly on Yuuri’s face to watch his expressions with rapt attention.

 

One of the ladies with chin length red hair laughed loudly and coyly said to Viktor, “Come now my king you’re overwhelming the poor thing. Don’t you agree Sara?”

 

Another one with long dark hair and tan skin let at a matching tinkling laugh and replied, “I quite agree Mila. Come now my King, let us begin so the poor thing doesn’t blush himself to death.”

 

Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor right beside him and noticed the sea king was pouting. “Yes I was about to do that, I wasn’t about to let him get overwhelmed.” Viktor said huffily, squeezing Yuuri close to him for a moment as if he didn’t actually want to leave his embrace yet.

 

Mila and Sara laughed and the rest of the daughters of the sea joined in. Mila stood up from where she had been sitting on her mossy rock and bowed low and said, “Then perhaps we should begin my king.” Clapping her hands and letting out a noise similar to a dolphin chirp she called the other ladies to order.

 

She look briefly at Yuuri, gave a small genuine smile and then led the 9 daughters of the sea sitting on the rocks to wade into the ocean to join the other ladies swimming nearby. Magic dripped from their skin and scales as a transformation took hold of them and transformed their feet into a long scaly, shimmery fish tail, larger fins grew from their arms and wavy gills flushed in and out at their necks.

 

“What… what are they doing?” Yuuri said almost unable to find words to speak.

 

Viktor hummed and bent his head to speak gently in Yuuri’s ear. “The daughters of the sea, your people thought them the daughters of _Ægir_ and _Rán_. They are ladies of my kingdom and special fae that dwell only in my dominion. At night they use moonbeams to pull the tides in a watery performance that few are invited to see.”

 

Viktor smiled tenderly at Yuuri and said, “They are secretive about their work and thus few are ever offered permission to see it. But they would never deny their king.”

 

He then gently leads Yuuri to the water and says, “Come we mustn’t be left behind or else we’ll miss it.” The water rushes up to meet them and when Yuuri feels the temperate cool waves wash up his feet he pulls back slightly.

 

“Wait Viktor!” Pulling Viktor slightly back with him as he startles. “I don’t have anything to swim in.”

 

Viktor raises an eyebrow at his actions and then grins and waving his hand along Yuuri body he says, “That my dear can be easily fixed.”

 

In a flash of light and sprinkling of fae magic dust Yuuri was left standing in a pair of black swim trunks. Yuuri brought his hands to wrap around his body, feeling uncomfortable about exposing this much of his body. Viktor must have noticed and Yuuri felt something settled over his upper body, looking down he said he now wore a shimmery, translucent, black robe that helped to cover his body slightly more.

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri said graciously and Viktor shot him a tender smile before entwining their hands together, he brushed his lips over their join hands and slowly led him into the waters again. As the ocean waves reached their waists and started to buoy them he felt Viktor wrap his arms around his waist and gently carry him through the deep waters.

 

By this point the moon was high in the sky, the last of the sun’s light had disappeared beyond the horizon and he could hear the sisters singing and humming a slight distance away.

 

But as Viktor and water held him, Yuuri could only focus on looking down at Viktor’s face. Being so memorized with every detail on his face. The small little silvery lines that created a stunning pattern near Viktor’s eyes. How the seawater clung in his hair like little jewels. How smooth and polished his horns were and how graceful and magnificent they were this close to him.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help running his hands through Viktor’s hair, silky and downy soft, Reaching to cup at Viktor’s face, his hand stroking across the deceptively smooth scales that lined his cheeks, watching with rapture as Viktor’s eyes closed in response.

 

His thumb ran across Viktor’s rosy lips and he felt a warm gust of breath ghost over his finger. Yuuri felt the strangest desire to kiss Viktor again and began to lean down to do so.

 

Viktor clearing his throat stopped him; Viktor smiled at him and shifted their bodies so that Yuuri was now positioned to see the elegant flips and gentle movements of the water ladies as they set about their nightly work.

 

Water tendrils rose from rocky waves to meet silky strands of moonbeams, and like a loom they pulled their hands back and forth to tightly weave the beams and waves together. He could see them swim elegant formations, some of the ladies pausing to embrace or stroke at each other, a few even meeting to kiss and then pull back with joyous laughter.

 

Their movements entranced Yuuri, his eyes glazed over slightly due to being a human witnessing the magic of Fae glamour. He barely noticed Viktor pulling him slightly downwards and feeling a pair of petal soft lips kissing the crown of his forehead.

 

If he had looked back at Viktor he would have seen eyes so filled with love they were over flowing with emotion and affection. Instead, Yuuri watched Sara, Mila and the rest of the sirens weave their nightly dance and sing of the moon and stars guiding the waves home.

 

The waves were under their control completely and bubbles rose and hung in the air gripped by the moonlight. They used the moonbeams to rock the waves, sea foam forming frothy at the tips, back and forth as the waves rushed up the sandy banks of the shore and then crept quickly back to their watery domain.

 

It was truly majestic and he must have been there in Viktor’s arms just staring for hours when the voices suddenly silent and there were no longer anymore moonbeams to be woven. The daughters of the sea grew quiet and embraced each other. Sara and Mila seemed to be wrapped up in each other, with Mila pressing kisses along Sara’s throat.

 

Yuuri was broken from the spell they had weaved when Viktor placed his hand gently on his cheek. Rubbing his thumb across the glowing shimmer that lined Yuuri’s cheeks Viktor whispered, “What did you think Yuuri?”

 

“It was amazing. I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Yuuri said enthusiastically in response, unknowingly rubbing his cheek against Viktor’s palm.

 

Viktor let out some happy laughter at Yuuri’s response and started carrying them both back to shore.

 

“Indeed it is something that few Fae let alone humans will ever get to see.” Viktor said pausing to nuzzle his head affectionately against Yuuri’s.

 

“I just don’t understand how this is going to help me pay you back for all you’ve done for me.” Yuuri said, uncertainty creeping into his voice now that the effects of the magic had worn off.

 

Viktor blinked surprised before replying, “You pay me back with your company and well I enjoy being in your presence Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath as Viktor carried him up the banks of the shore; he was struck by the apparent truth in Viktor’s words. Despite returning to solid land Viktor seemed hesitant to set him down and let Yuuri leave his embrace.

 

As he looked at the sky he sighed and then set Yuuri gently on his feet. Yuuri looked at the sky as well and noted that the moon was now starting to fall in the sky again, a sign that morning was soon to come.

 

Yuuri looked back at Viktor and noticed how bitter his expression was and how he seemed to be annoyed with the limited amount of time he was able to remain in the human world.

 

“Blast it.” Viktor muttered angrily. “The Solstice cannot come soon enough.”

 

Yuuri thought about his words before asking, “Five more day right?” He had looked up the summer solstice during his Internet search last night and figured out it was the same day as the festival.

 

Viktor looked pleased that Yuuri knew when it was and nodded. “That’s right, the longest day of the year, the equinox of summer and the bounty of land celebrated.”

 

A thought whispered into Yuuri’s mind that he should invite Viktor to celebrate the solstice and festival with him but he bit his lip to stay quiet.

 

Instead he surprised himself by leaning into Viktor and giving a soft kiss to Viktor’s cheek. He pulled back to find Viktor staring at him, eyes round and wide and mouth gob smacked.

 

Yuuri shyly brushed a strand of wet hair away from his face and said, “I also like spending time with you Viktor.”

 

Yuuri could swear he saw a blossom of gold line Viktor’s cheeks and his eyes crinkled with happiness.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor said embracing him, Yuuri didn’t say anything bet soaked up the warmth of the embrace, closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore the warmth along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

 

“Drat.” He heard Viktor mutter and Yuuri opened his eyes to see the illusion of the Fae world start to shatter. The rock wall behind them slowly crumbled into ordinary sand.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s words shifting Yuuri’s attention to him. “Say you’ll come again tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath and answered, “Of course.”

 

Viktor smiled down at Yuuri as he shimmered in and out of existence, “I have something special to show you tomorrow.” Viktor said as he continued to hold onto Yuuri tightly, as if Yuuri was the only solid thing there.

“Oh! And bring the conch with you, he has trouble listening to strangers otherwise” Viktor said suddenly.

 

Yuuri stiffened and pulled back and questioned Viktor right before he faded, “Wait? Who had trouble listening?”

 

Viktor just smiled fondly and then a second later he was gone taking every last magical thing with him, leaving Yuuri back in his original clothing by himself on the quiet shore.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but remind himself of the heavy weight that lingered in his arm and how empty both his arms and chest seemed to feel with Viktor’s departure.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. To and Fro we Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the slight delay on this chapter, while i had the time I didn't have the energy given that theres been so many unpleasant things draining me this week. Working on this helped to avoid thinking about it but I was still a little depressed.
> 
> On the bright side you guys get a long chapter slightly above 6k in length to tide you over. This is the start of where things gets explicit so um yeah you can avoid reading the last part of the chapter if you want but if you came here for that here's where the smut starts. 
> 
> For those of you who guessed correctly who would be our special guest to star in this chapter kudos to you. Theres also another person who I wasn't intending to have in this chapter but hey things change. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing the next chapter given that my graduate classes start again on Monday. Look for a chapter update probably Sunday next week. 
> 
> The poem for this chapter is The Sea-Shell by Virna Sheard.
> 
> Thank you again for all your support. Every comment, kudos and bookmark fills my heart with joy.

_Oh, fairy palace of pink and pearl_

_Frescoed with filigree silver-white,_

_Down in the silence beneath the sea_

_God by Himself must have fashioned thee_

_Just for His own delight!_

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 4: To and Fro we Leap**

 

It was very late by the time Yuuri managed to tear his gaze from the peaceful watery lapping of the ocean, collect his belongings and return home. Yuuri had felt rather empty as he trudged through the sand and back up onto the dark, deserted sidewalk. He had glanced back occasionally with the brief hope that each time he turned there would be something fantastical to greet him.

 

Of course the only thing he actually saw was a dark empty beach that was barely visible in the soft glow of the moonlight.

 

When he arrived back home he wasn’t surprised to see some of the lights in the inn still on. Now that many of the guests had arrived it was quite normal for guests to be up at all hours of the day. Although, they usually preferred to stay in their rooms or the entertainment and dining area given that the onsen officially closed at 11:30pm.

 

Yuuri wasn’t surprised to see his father still up despite the time nearing 3 in the morning. The inn barely did enough business throughout the year so even though their inn was packed full and bursting with so many guests they couldn’t really afford to hire any temporary employees. Tonight it was his father’s turn to stay up late and make sure all the guests were happy with their stay.

 

“Oh there you are Yuuri.” His father said cheerfully from where he had been sitting at the front desk, flipping through a sports magazine. “I was wondering when you’d be back.”

 

“Yeah, I told mom I’d be back late.” Yuuri said as he removed his sneakers, shaking them slightly to let a small mountain of sand accumulate on the floor.

 

“Yes she did mention that, looks like you had fun though.” His father said jovially slowly getting up from his seat to grab a broom and dustpan to sweep the offending mess away.

 

“Yeah I did.” Yuuri said in reply. “Is Mari back yet?” He said remembering that his sister had also gone out for this evening.

 

“She said she was spending the night with a friend since she went out drinking.” His father said as the broom kicked the sand up and into the awaiting dustpan.

 

“Ahh, well I’m glad she’s being responsible at least.” Yuuri replied before nodding his head in thanks to his dad for cleaning the mess, “Night dad.”

 

“Night!” His farther said before returning back to the exciting world of his sport’s magazine.

 

Yuuri let out a deep sigh when he finally made his way through the inn and back to his room, the room was dark and Vicchan was softly snoring from the end of his bed. In the dark Yuuri was hyperaware of his body and surroundings, how sticky his skin felt from the dry brine of the sea, how the dampness of the ocean and sticky summer air had made the tips of his hair curl and how the soul flower he’d hidden under a towel still let out a colorful dull glow that could not be contained by its covering.

 

Yuuri quickly went to his desk and lifted the towel up and away to stare at the gift once more. The bud had grown again; it was now slightly smaller than the width of his palm and a few of the outer petals looked like they were slowly starting to unfurl out.

 

Yuuri felt the intense pull of the flower calling to him again but this time the pull didn’t seem frightening but was instead soothing. Now that he knew what it was it didn’t seem sinister. In fact Yuuri felt more at peace than he had felt for many years just standing there looking at the flower and letting his hands softly roam over the soft petals and smooth stem.

 

Again he felt a weird sensation on his body but he could now identify why the feeling made him uncomfortable. It was a sensation of something brushing deep inside of him, an impossible sensation that was soul deep and searing.

 

It was intense to say the least.

 

He was able to pull back without becoming fully entranced and decided to leave the flower uncovered again tonight. Yuuri then turned to look hesitantly at his closet.

 

Viktor had said to return to the beach again tomorrow evening and bring the conch with him. Without really thinking about it Yuuri went to the closet and shifted the hanging clothes and dusty boxes to reveal a shiny black box.

 

Yuuri was not surprised to find that when he took the box out and opened it the shockingly blue roses he had received when he was younger were still vibrant with life. They lay bunched together and were cushioning the gleaming shell that was also contained in the box.

 

Yuuri lifted up the shell from where it had been resting, it shined brightly in the soft light of his room, dirt free and dustless. He brought the shell to his lips and blew softly; a gentle trumpeting sound came forth and like the sea wind echoing against a rock cliff the sound reverberated throughout his room.

Yuuri heard Vicchan whine in his sleep and roll over where he was laying on his bed. Yuuri chuckled and decided not to push his luck, he didn’t want to disturb the guests. Putting the shell back in its box, he put the lid back on and lifted the box onto his desk.

 

Yuuri stretched, finally feeling the day’s aches and pains and how utterly exhausted he was after two long nights in a row. Without further delay he raced off to quickly get ready for bed, meanwhile the flower’s first petal had unfurled out, almost reaching tenderly out to its companions in the box.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri spent much of the following morning running around the onsen and inn nonstop much like he had the day before; there was much to be done since the inn was at full capacity. Yuuri had to make sure that all the guests’ amenities were well stocked. So that involved doing numerous loads of laundry to make sure there were plenty of fresh linens, taking orders from customers for meals and showing a confused elderly man how to use the public showers.

 

Yuuri had expected that the day would continue much in the same fashion so he was legitimately surprised when Yuuko suddenly showed up. Yuuri was in the middle of cleaning the hall entryway when suddenly he heard someone say, “Hello?”

 

“Yu-chan?” Yuuri said shocked, as sure enough when he came around the hall corner he found his best friend waiting with her three energetic triplets by the front desk.

 

“Ah there you are Yuuri.” Yuuko said paying little mind to the fact that her children were running around the room, taking pictures and chatting excitedly to each other. “I was wondering where you had been since you came back. It’s been weeks now and you never came to visit or skate.”

 

“Ah sorry Yuuko.” Yuuri said rubbing his neck bashfully. “I’ve been so busy with preparations for the festival and with all the work here I forgot.”

 

“That’d understandable. But don’t think I’m letting you off easy. I know you didn’t end pursuing ice skating professionally but I’m still your friend and would like to see you now and then.” Yuuko says cheerfully as she reaches out to clasp Yuuri’s hands.

 

“I mean we’re best friends right?” Yuuko says looking somewhat hurt.

 

“Of course we are Yu-chan. You’ve always been there for me no matter what.” Yuuri says quickly, squeezing her hands back in response to affirm their friendship.

 

Yuuko’s smile warms and she says, “Good I’m glad.”

 

They both stand there for a moment looking at each other with fondness before they both become aware of three sets of eyes on them. Yuuri and Yuuko both turn and look down to see Yuuko’s daughters staring up at them with vested interest.

 

“Ah I don’t know if you remember them very well since they were very young when you last saw them but these three are Axel, Lutz and Loop.” Yuuko says reaching down to hold her three girls loosely in her arms.

 

“Yeah I remember them. Wow you girls have gotten so big.” Yuuri says although he can’t help but sweat at the intense stare the girls are giving him.

 

“Wow I can’t believe you used to skate professionally, you definitely don’t look like you would.” Lutz says a little too overjoyed at poking fun at Yuuri and just like that any sort of awkwardness is broken.

 

“I heard you left to get a degree in dancing.” Loop says, rapidly following up her sister’s statement.

 

“I dunno why you quit ice skating, you used to be good.” Axel says finishing off the Nishigori triplets’ inquisition.

 

“Girls!! What did I say about being rude and asking personal questions?” Yuuko says scolding her children, Yuuko turned to Yuuri and with embarrassment coloring her face she says, “Sorry about them Yuuri, they saw some old videos of a couple of your junior ice skating performance and are upset that you never went pro.”

 

Yuuri smiles and shrugs, “Honestly, there was nothing really driving me to pursue it competitively. With dancing Minako-Sensei always made it super interesting, but with ice skating after awhile it seemed like something was missing.”

 

“Right and that should answer all of your questions girls. “Yuuko says warningly to her three mischievous devils who had been taking pictures and recording Yuuri’s comments.

 

“Sorry about them Yuuri, we’ve got to head off now. Lots of tourists eager to fall on the ice today.” She says beaming widely. “Just don’t be a stranger, either come visit us soon or stop by our stall at the festival.”

 

Yuuri nods saying, “Of course I will. I’ll see you again soon. Nice meeting you again girls.”

 

Axel, Lutz and Loop all smile and reply at the same time, “Bye Yuuri!” As Yuuko begins to heard them back outside, giving a little wave to Yuuri as she has to chase after the three demons that have started running out the door and down the path to the street.

 

Yuuri can feel the fond smile that lingers on his face as he shuts the entrance door and returns back to his work, making a mental note to dig out his old skating stuff to see if his custom skates still fit.

 

* * *

 

The day passes rather quickly and by the time Yuuri ends his shift he is just about bursting with energy and excitement. Despite meeting with Viktor the past two days today is the first day he feels very energetic and impatient to go.

 

It has to do it part with the fact that the conch shell has been with Yuuri for a long time and mystery has kept him awake many a night when he was growing up. Not to mention he’s rather curious about why Viktor told him to bring it with him in the first place.

 

He rushes through an early dinner, almost choking in his impatience, to the point where Mari had to give his back a good whack 2 or 3 times so he didn’t choke to death. He lets his family know that he’ll be out late again tonight and then hurries back to his room to collect the item he needs.

 

Carefully, extremely carefully he removes the conch from its box. Yuuri stares at it for a moment before looking around his room for something to wrap it in. He doesn’t want anything to happen to it before he arrives at the beach. Seeing a thin towel laying on his bed he decided to use that but in his haste his foot slips and he falls to the floor, conch falling down along with him.

 

Yuuri feels a sinking feeling of dread and everything slows down as he falls to the floor. Yuuri braces himself for the sickening crash of the conch breaking into a thousand pieces and Yuuri having to turn up empty handed tonight, the precious gift ruined.

 

The sound never comes. Yuuri looks up from where his head hit the floor to find the conch still pristine and whole a little ways away from the hand he had been holding it in.

 

Yuuri moves to a sitting position, still shocked by what failed to happen, though he closes his mouth with the recognition that this is not a regular shell and of course due to its magic it probably wouldn’t break that easily.

 

Yuuri brings himself to a standing position and brushes off specks of dirt that had smudged onto his shirt and pants from where he’d fallen. He then reaches down to retrieve the conch, holding it tight to his chest once it’s in his arms.

 

It’s still early evening the sun just barely dipping beyond the horizon and still a fireball of red and oranges but in a spur of the moment decision Yuuri decides to set out without the help of his pixie companion. Yuuri had never been the most impulsive or confident person but there were times when it seemed like his limbs had a mind of their own and a calm determinedness set over his body.

 

As he ran through town trying to retrace his steps from the previous two nights he thought about how Viktor probably wouldn’t be expecting him this early. ‘I wonder if I can surprise him. He’s so good at surprising me, I wonder what his face would look like if I came to meet him first.’

 

Yuuri nearly got lost without a guide, he had never realized once he made it to the beach just how far away the fairy gateway appeared to be, the scenery turning from the normal beachside into a barely tamed landscape.

 

Just when Yuuri thought his legs might give out from running he realized he had arrived at his destination.

 

At first he wasn’t sure if it was the right place, the magical outcropping was missing tonight and the beach seemed relatively quiet, until Yuuri realized someone was splashing among the small waves.

 

Yuuri had not been prepared for what met his eyes.

 

Viktor was dancing among the shallows, infant waves curling and lapping at his feet, the water a bright crystal clear blue in the sunset. He was smiling happily and laughing as he splashed at the waves and they followed his movements, fawning like ladies mid-faint. The salt water clung to his silver hair and sparkled like dewdrop crystals on his horns.

 

It also clung to his very muscular and very naked body.

 

Yuuri could feel a hot flush in his cheeks as he failed to stop staring at Viktor’s well-defined butt. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen another naked person before, god knows it became second nature when one worked at an onsen.

 

But he hadn’t expected it and he certainly hadn’t anticipated his response to it. With Viktor’s back still turned he discretely attempted to shift certain lower parts of his body before clearing his throat loudly.

 

Viktor startled and the waves that he had been directing mid flight dropped like stones back into the water. Viktor turned and smiled broadly as his eyes met Yuuri’s.

 

“Yuuri!” he shouted happily as he rose from the shallows to greet him, his nakedness even more apparent against the white grains of sand.

 

Viktor came to stand before Yuuri, his pale skin gleaming from the water. Yuuri kept his eyes focused on Viktor’s face not daring to tempt fate and look farther down.

 

Viktor was still smiling as he squeezed one of Yuuri’s hands, “You’re early. I only just sent the blue pixie queen off to meet you.”

 

Yuuri smiled back and said slyly, “This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand in return and murmured, “Did it work?”

 

Viktor’s heart shaped grin just about split his face from how hard he was smiling, his eyes slightly watery with happiness and golden ichor tinting his cheeks and he murmured in response, “Yes, it worked.”

 

Yuuri was unprepared for Viktor giving him a light peck on his lips. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri had been kissed and it wasn’t even the best given it lasted for less than a second or two.

 

At first he had stood shock still from the surprise and needed a moment to process what had just occurred. As soon as the implication settled his thoughts, he felt a tingling; twisting feeling of warmth flutter around his stomach and felt his cheeks flush.

 

Viktor look sheepish, a matching golden flush on his own cheeks as he absent-mindedly rubbed his arms. Seeming to realizing his nudity, a light blue robe materialized over his body. He looked somewhat worried and started to apologize for his perceived folly, saying, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

 

Viktor never finished his sentence as Yuuri found the impulse to reach out for Viktor and drag him back in for a kiss.

 

Yuuri could feel how plump Viktor’s lips were against his and while at first the angle of the kiss was off due to Viktor’s surprise, they both were able to shift and make it easier and more natural.

 

It was easy to get caught up in the sensation, the light pressure and suction leaving a tingling sensation that reminded Yuuri of the times he had buzzed his lips together. He could feel Viktor hesitantly reaching a hand up to cup his chin and deepen the kiss, pressure increasing. Yuuri tightened his hand in Viktor’s hair in response, lightly tugging on the silver strands, and the tips of his fingers ghosting over the small bumps on his scalp where his horns sprung up.

 

It was easy kissing Viktor and being kissed in return and they both got so caught up in the moment that they both jumped in response to the loud bark that came from nearby.

 

They both pulled away, lips reddish from friction and excitement to see the large creature that was currently circling the shallows of the water. Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at.

 

It looked a little like a sea lion, except he’d never seen a sea lion this golden brown color before and it was certainly larger than any he had ever seen, as it was nearly the same size as Viktor. Its fur was curly rather than the smooth and sleek fur of normal water mammals, but what was most odd was the silver swirling horn that adorned its forehead.

 

The creature again barked excitedly, slapping its front flippers together in a show of excitement before waddling quickly onto the shore. The speed of the creature was insane as soon enough it had reached him and Viktor and was affectionately bumping the side of his head against Yuuri, nuzzling the hand holding the conch.

 

Viktor laughed and gently stroked the creature’s head and said with amusement, “Makkachin you are so impatient.” He scratched behind the creature’s ear and its finned tail thumped on the ground much like a dog’s would. “You really couldn’t wait for me to introduce you?”

 

“What… what is Makkachin?” Yuuri said bewildered as Makkachin bumped their head impatiently under his hand looking for additional head pats.

 

“Hmmm my most trusted companion of course. But if you are asking about the species I don’t believe they have a name in your language. They look a bit like the sea creatures with the long horns and but they are their own unique species.” Viktor said eyebrows bunched together in concentration.

 

“They’re one of a kind, they only dwell in my realm and I believe you are the first human to ever see one.” Viktor said happily gazing at the two of them with affection.

 

“Wow.” Yuuri said looking down at Makkachin with amazement. The creature made a low grumbling noise almost like a cats purr and flopped on its side so Yuuri could rub its belly. After getting used to the Makkachin’s appearance Yuuri mused that the creature acted just like his dog Vicchan.

 

Viktor let out a low hum in happiness and said, “While I hate to disturb you both and I could sit here rather happily for the remainder of the night we only have so much time together. So....” He let out a low whistle, and Makkachin perked their head up in attention.

 

Viktor spun his hands in front of him in complex and quick patterns and soft gold light knitted together, like a spider spinning its web and formed a conch shell that matched Yuuri’s.

 

Giving a flirty little wink to Yuuri, Viktor took a deep breath and blew the conch, which let out a ringing sound, like a horn at dawn.

 

Makkachin’s ears perked up and it let out a sound similar to a wolf’s howl, distantly Yuuri could hear answering calls from the sea.

 

Yuuri saw Viktor gesture with a hand to his own conch and made a motion that he should join in as well. Yuuri brought his own conch to his lips and let forth a harmonious accompanying sound to Viktor’s. Yuuri was unprepared for Makkachin’s delight as the creature jumped on him, causing him to fall in a heap on the ground with the creature barking excitedly in his face.

 

Yuuri laughed in response, although the action surprised him, he was used to Vicchan jumping on him occasionally. Makkachin really was like an overgrown puppy.

 

Viktor made a fond but disproving clucking sound and Makkachin moved off him to join their master. Viktor reached down and grasping Yuuri’s hand hauled him into a standing position. “Sorry about that, he only does that with people he really likes.” Viktor says apologetically, although he looks pleased about Makkachin’s approval.

 

Viktor gestured to the swirling waves and with a soft voice said, “Shall we?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath before shedding his clothes and revealed the swimming trunks he’d put on underneath his clothes before heading out.

 

Viktor laughed at his reveal.

 

“What? I thought I might need them tonight.” Yuuri said a little indignantly.

 

“Hmmm a pity. You looked lovely dressed with the starlight of the night sky.” Viktor said barely containing his giggles.

 

“Yeah well like you said we don’t have all night. I think Makkachin might leave us both behind if we delay any longer.” Yuuri said jokingly and pushed Viktor forwards to where Makkachin was waiting.

 

Giving a cheeky nod, Viktor gently entwined his fingers with Yuuri’s led him into the warm rolling waves. Makkachin was already waddling and flopping into the tumbles ahead of them.

 

Pausing for a moment Makkachin waited for the two of them to get close and Yuuri watched Viktor in surprise as Viktor wrapped his arms around Makkachin’s neck, conch still held tightly in his hands.

 

Yuuri while unsure, did the same and let out a sigh of relief when as soon as Yuuri’s arm’s tightened around Makkachin’s neck the creature let out a happy bark and started forward.

 

Makkachin took a leap into the air, with Viktor and Yuuri hanging on tightly as the rest of their body hung weightless in the air for a moment before the water came rushing towards them and they were sucked under the rocky waves.

 

It occurred to Yuuri as they sank lower and lower into the deepest depths of the sea that he shouldn’t be able to breathe or even see anything this deep under the ocean but that didn’t seem to matter.

 

His jaw was lax yet he could breath just find and stare in amazement at the colorful schools of fish that passed them by. Swaying ocean plants and anemones waved as they passed by and he swore for a moment he saw the sleek, shimmery form of a shark twirling around in the distance.

 

The moment wasn’t even broken as Makkachin burst to the surface of the water and Yuuri found his breath return to him at last. He looked next to him to see Viktor grinning back in response, looking wild and yet at ease.

 

Yuuri turned to see that they appeared to have arrived at their destination. They had come up into a small ocean cave with the only entrance way a small pool of water in the ground.

 

They were greeted by a few dozen Makkachin look a likes lounging on the smooth stone of the cave floor. They differed in size but none were as big as Makkachin, though there were some tiny newborns letting out small little whining chirps nearby.

 

As soon as they had emerged out of the pool the other creatures let out a cacophony of barks and shimmied over to great them. The three of them found themselves swarmed by the enthusiastic creatures, and Yuuri felt like he was close to bursting with happiness as a bunch of the creatures smothered him in licks and kisses, demanding affection from him.

 

Yuuri felt rather than saw, Viktor brushing his fingers over the knuckle of Yuuri’s hand, a sweet and tender moment in the midst of the excitement. Yuuri could tell that it was Viktor’s way of checking to make sure that he was all right and so Yuuri made sure to do the same thing in response to make sure Viktor understood his answer.

 

“Now for the reason we came here.” Viktor said bringing the conch back to his lips again and let out a long, melodious chord from the conch. All the creatures turned to focus their attention on the noise.

 

Then all of them started singing a barking, joyous song, the small angelic chirps of the babies serving as the melody. Yuuri joined in adding his own conch music to the fray, the sea breeze song tingling with the chorus of barks and honks.

 

It wasn’t the most elegant sounding thing Yuuri had ever heard but it was certainly raw in it’s feeling of joy and happiness. Yuuri let delight wash over him as he blew out a few notes and a group of eager sounding barks tried to match his notes.

 

Yuuri felt like he could sit in this cave quite happily without a care in the world for the rest of his life. But soon enough he heard Viktor let out a final sounding note and hear it echo around the walls of the cave as one by one the creatures shut their mouths and lapsed into silence.

 

Viktor looked unhappy about putting an end to their little musical ensemble but he turned to Yuuri and said, “Unfortunately, the hour grows later by the minute and we must leave less you are trapped here when the bridge between our worlds closes.”

 

Yuuri frowned but nodded his head and didn’t say anything as both he and Viktor reached to wrap their arms around Makkachin again and the gentle creature splashed down into the water to carry Yuuri home.

 

It felt like only a minute had passed as they sped by the same underwater wonders they had passed on their way there and Yuuri was dismayed when they splashed up to the surface and he saw they had returned to the shore, his clothes still laying in the sand where they had been discarded without care.

 

Makkachin brought them up to the shore and let out small whimpers as Viktor and Yuuri released their grasps.

 

“Shush.” Viktor murmured stroking Makkachin’s head in effort to pacify the angst the creature was feeling. Although, Viktor also had a despondent look on his face and Yuuri could feel the tugs of frown on his face as well.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri says suddenly and the man in question turned to look at Yuuri without any sort of hesitation. “We need to talk about this.”

 

Viktor tilts his head in response. ‘Talk about what?” He says innocently.

 

Yuuri reaches out to grasp Viktor’s hand and holds it with intent. “We need to talk about this.” Yuuri says as he brushes his thumb gently over the glossy, smooth skin of Viktor’s hand and then reaches with his other hand to hold Viktor to him. “We need to talk about us.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widen with understanding and with a hint of melancholy whispers, “If it bothers you, I could-“

 

“It doesn’t bother me. It makes me happy.” Yuuri interjects, shyness threatening to steal the words from his mouth. “I just need to know what this means.”

 

Viktor smiles, “Is it not obvious what it means. Kissing you.” And there the unspoken thing that happened between them has been given attention. “Surely you know what I mean by it.” Viktor says his words barely heard over Yuuri’s sharp inhale of breath as Viktor strokes his cheeks, his palm hot on Yuuri cheek.

 

“That’s just it we haven’t talked about it. I _need_ to know what this means to you and where we go from here.” Yuuri says desperately, a hint of urgency lingering when he says the word need.

 

Viktor looks intensely at Yuuri before resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I know it seems confusing. But please don’t doubt me.” Their eyes this close together Yuuri can see the sincerity in his words. “I know what my heart tells me. I know I cannot bear to be parted from you.” Viktor says with a shaky breath.

 

“That each night you leave me, I want you to stay. But I know it would be selfish of me to take you.” Viktor gives him a soft kiss.

 

“I know it’s sudden for you but I know in my heart that I adore you, that I love the way you laugh and how intelligent you are. I know I love you.”

 

A beat of silence falls between them as the words sink in.

 

“That’s just it. How could you love me? We’ve only just met.” Yuuri says, throat bone dry and the threat of something overwhelming forcing him to speak about his confusion.

 

Viktor smiles ruefully and responds; “I know it doesn’t make sense to you. But that is how I feel. It’s my heart. I know what I feel.”

 

Yuuri mulls over the information Viktor shares with him and licks his dry lips, feeling a slight spike of tenderness from their earlier passionate kiss.

 

He tries to think about the feelings he had been experiencing for Viktor. It’s clear that physically he’s attracted to Viktor, earlier proved that when he got an erection from Viktor’s naked body. But emotion wise, it scares Yuuri to admit that he feels fondness and joy at Viktor’s presence. But to call that emotion love, that scares Yuuri more than anything.

 

“I don’t know if I love you…yet.” Yuuri adds as he sees Viktor’s crestfallen look at his words.

 

“Its to soon for me to tell, but I’m willing to give this, us, a chance.” Yuuri says and Viktor’s smile just about blinds him as he sees Viktor’s eyes flutter shut with happiness.

 

“That being said I think we need to get to know each other. For real.” Yuuri says as he reluctantly pulls away Viktor’s affection. “I feel like as wondrous as the things we’ve done the last few nights and the things I’ve seen are, I don’t know much about you personally.”

 

“What would you suggest we do then?” Viktor asks.

 

“Tomorrow lets just talk. Hang out. No grandiose gestures. Let’s just learn about each other.” Yuuri lists his demands confidently to Viktor knowing that this is the right course of action.

 

Viktor nods in response and Yuuri feels himself smile, “As you wish my dear Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri kisses Viktor’s cheek in response. “Thank you.”

 

Unlike the prior two nights, neither is surprised or morose when Viktor starts to fade away again, they keep holding each others hands even as Viktor’s hands start to lose their heat and Yuuri can barely feel them.

 

“See you tomorrow?” Viktor cocks his head in flirty suggestion.

 

“Yes. I’ll be here.” Yuuri replies firmly and in the next moment Viktor has vanished from sight. Unlike last night Yuuri smiles as he brushes his fingers over his sensitive lip and pressing a kiss to the tips of his fingers he waves his affection away to the ocean, where he hopes Viktor is eagerly awaiting it.

 

Gathering up his things, he quickly pulls his warm sandy clothes over his wet swim trunks and starts the long trek home.

  

* * *

 

 

Everything is quiet when he gets back home; his mother gives a brief nod in greeting from the front desk, when enters through the entryway. But otherwise it’s a quiet night and most of the guests are asleep in their beds. So are his father and sister as he hears their soft snores as he passes by their rooms.

 

Yuuri heads straight for the shower and with the click of the bathroom door lock he lets out a deep breath. He covers his eyes with hands before moving them away to smile at his reflection. A happy, healthy face looks back at him in response. For the first time in awhile there’s an overwhelming thrum of excitement kicking up adrenaline in his body.

 

As he turns the faucet of the shower on high, a thick steam starting to form, he directs his restless energy into stripping out of his sand and ocean soaked clothes.

 

The warm water makes him hiss at first before he settles under the hot spray and lets his body relax fully.

 

As he sets about washing himself he can’t help but think about Viktor, his smile and tenderness, the way he had laughed with abandon in the waves, the water slipping down his toned stomach into the curve of hips and down along his cock.

 

Just thinking about it he feels the tips of his ears grow warmer and his cock start to fill again, its interest from earlier returning.

 

Yuuri had experimented with sex at college; it wasn’t uncommon. He’d gone out with a few shy faced men and women, all gentle features and soft skin.

 

But none of them had ever provoked this sort of response in him before. It usually took more than a naked body to start the flutter of want in him, but Viktor-

 

Viktor was undeniably handsome with his otherworldly looks and features, he literally looked like a sculpted god and his naked body had proved that he was as close to perfection as could be.

 

Yuuri took himself in hand and started to gently stroke and tug his engorged cock. The heat and steam of the shower lost to him as he panted at the memory of Viktor’s body.

 

He wondered if Viktor desired his own body in the same way. If they had sex what would it be like? Would it be like all the fairy stories of a young woman whisked away by a Fae man to be joined completely, utterly debauched and thoroughly satisfied?

 

He could a feel a growing tension building in his groin, his cocked bobbed in time with his strokes a growing sense of urgency overcame Yuuri.

 

What if he and Viktor had continued from where they had been kissing on the shores, Makkachin never coming to disturb them? Would Viktor lay him down onto the soft sand, their kiss turn hungrier, their tongues slipping against each other, as the kissing got rougher and more intense.

 

Would Viktor have continued on, pulled away from Yuuri’s lips to feast on Yuuri’s body elsewhere. Leave pink bruises along his neck and shoulders from passion. Take Yuuri in hand and slowly work his cock back up to engorgement, kiss down his body and take Yuuri’s cock deep into his wet hot mouth.

 

Yuuri gasped, his other hand trying to find purchase on the wet wall to prevent himself from slipping into a tumble as he rocked himself in his hand, his cock throbbing with pressure, the tension almost ready to break.

 

Yuuri thought about Viktor sucking his cock all the way to the root, his nose buried in Yuuri’s crotch, as he’d look up at him with his seductive eyes, filled with love and want.

 

That mental image was enough to set him over the edge, he tremebled in place, cock bobbing as a thick spurt of come sloshed down the drain, a sign of his intense orgasm. Yuuri shook in the aftershocks. Panting harshly under the now cooling spray of water.

 

He tried to summon the energy to clean himself fully and head to bed trying to avoid thinking about Viktor.

 

Although he’d been the one to suggest just sitting and talking tomorrow, Yuuri wondered if he could even show his face or if embarrassment would kill him when he had to face Viktor again.

 

Well at least one part of him knew how to feel about Viktor. He wasn’t sure if that thought was mortifying or reassuring.

 

 

 


	5. Till the Moon has Taken Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I apologize for the wait for this chapter. Unfortunately it had been a very rough week for me and I was struggling hard with my depression and feelings of general angst that kind of sapped my creativity form me. In addition I started my grad classes on monday snd had a few interviews this week.
> 
> As a result this chapter did not contain all the ideas I had wanted to include and as such part of the night will be concluded in chapter 6. That said I still enjoyed what I wrote and it will hopefully tide you over for another week.
> 
> Things will get crazy in the next couple of weeks though, a convention is fast a approaching and I have a costume I need to finish. I hope to get another chapter out at some point in the next 2 weeks, possibly two if I work quickly.
> 
> I sincerely hope you guys are enjoying this story. In this chapter our boys have some much needed talking and we also have some humor. Also a familiar character appears.
> 
> The poem used in this chapter is What The Gray-Winged Fairy Said - by Vachel Lindsay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and please comment or kudos if you do. Thanks!

_The moon's a gong, hung in the wild,_

_Whose song the fays hold dear._

_Of course you do not hear it, child._

_It takes a **FAIRY** ear._

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 5: Till the Moon has Taken Flight**

 

It took Yuuri a while to fall asleep that night. Although he was extremely tired and achy and he’d exhausted what little strength and energy remained with his sexual shower experience he couldn’t stop thinking about Viktor. More specifically thinking about Viktor’s naked body.

 

The stories Yuuri had read about the Fae did mention that the Fae typically used sexual charms or glamours to entice humans. But Yuuri could sense that Viktor hadn’t in this case. This was all him, entirely his own body and response.

 

And with that line of thinking he just got excited again. With huge amount of restraint and the knowledge that Vicchan was snoozing softly just a few feet away on his bed Yuuri managed to resist attending to his pleasure again.

 

* * *

 

The following morning saw Yuuri start things off kilter. Yuuri had woken up late due to forgetting to set his alarm in his post orgasm haze. His mother to her credit only smiled gently at him when he barged into the kitchen, manic and disheveled, his uniform haphazardly tied around his body.

 

“I’m so sorry mom.” Yuuri said frazzled, attempting to gulp down the bowl of white rice that had been set out for him for breakfast. “I completely forgot to set my alarm.”

 

“Its alright Yuuri, I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” His mother said turning her attention back to the teetering pile of dishes that need to be washed or loaded into their dishwasher. “Though hopefully you’ll be able to stay awake during the night shift tomorrow.”

 

“What?” Yuuri mumbled as he munched on a piece of toast.

 

“Oh Yuuri don’t you remember, your turn for the night rotation is tomorrow.” Yuuri mother said cheerfully as she scrubbed hard at a stubborn black spot at the bottom of a pot. “I suppose it has been awhile though. We normally don’t do night shifts because there aren’t usually this many customers.”

 

“Um right I guess I forgot.” Yuuri said nervously. That made things difficult for his meetings with Viktor. He dreaded having to tell the Fae king that he wouldn’t be able to meet with him the following evening.

 

“Oh by the way Yuuri,” His mother’s words breaking Yuuri from his ruminating, “Minako-senpai called this morning asking for you to come by her dance studio. She said if you won’t arrange a time to meet she’d take the initiative.”

 

“What?!” Yuuri shouted out, almost dropping the dirty dishes he’d been intending to bring over to the sink. “When does she want me to see her?”

 

“I believe she said to stop by after her early afternoon class, so around 2 o’clock.” His mother said cupping her cheek in her hand as she thought about it. “Although I suppose that means you won’t have much time to do a lot of your duties today.”

 

“Ahhhh! I’ve got so much to do!” Yuuri yelled as he bolted out of the room leaving his mother to chuckle softly at his departure.

 

Given that he had woken up late and now had a scheduled meeting with Minako that only left him with 3 hours to completely clean the bath and onsen areas and restock everything.

 

Yuuri wondered what the onsen guests must have thought of him, an employee in disarray frantically and manically cleaning everything in sight. It was a bit embarrassing given that more than once he needed to ask customers to move so he could clean a certain area, apologizing profusely at the inconvenience.

 

Yuuri was sure he’d heard Mari laugh at him a few times when she came in to change out the dirty linens and restock the cupboards with fresh towels and warm robes. Yuuri tried to avoid thinking about anything else other than his work though knowing that he couldn’t afford any distractions.

 

By the time 1:30 rolled around, Yuuri was a sweaty, sticky mess. Yuuri sat back on hunches breathing heavily as he finally finished cleaning the whole onsen area, the metal faucets and tiled floor gleaming as a sign of his dedication.

 

Yuuri knew he couldn’t rest though, Minako was impatient and given that Yuuri had already missed meeting with her earlier on in the week he didn’t want to receive a lecture if he failed to show up again. Running to his room he started pulling out his dance clothes and looking for his special dance shoes. Vicchan who had been resting on his bed and basking in the sunlight acknowledged him with a soft whine.

 

He dressed quickly, throwing off his dirty uniform without care where it landed and as soon as he had his clothes on he shot out of his room as quick as he could.

 

Yuuri would have run all the way to Minako’s dance studio without stop had his father not motioned to him by the door to bring a packed lunch his mom had made. Yuuri silently thanked his mother for being so attentive to his needs; his stomach would have grumbled the entire time he’d been at Minako’s otherwise.

 

Yuuri ran as fast as he could, his lungs heaving from the exertion, and managed to make it to Minako’s studio with 2 minutes to spare. Yuuri panted harshly, sucking in much needed air into his lungs, as he waited for Minako’s class to finish up.

 

“Yuuri there you are!” Yuuri heard Mianko-senpai gleefully sing to him as she peaked her head out of the dance studio room. “About time.”

 

Minako exited the room to greet him where he was panting in the hallway, hands on her hips, a light sheen of sweat graced her face and her hair was a bit messy where it was knotted at the top of her head.

 

“It’s been a few days since your parents said you were meant to be visiting me. Got an explanation?” Minako said with more than a little sass as she pointed at Yuuri accusingly.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to take this long and keep you waiting.” Yuuri said shifting under Minako’s attention, “I didn’t want to interrupt one of your classes and things have been so busy since the inn is packed with customers.”

 

“That’s still no excuse. Come on, I know there isn’t much you can do with a Dance degree but that’s still no excuse not to show your old dance teacher what you’ve learned.”

 

“Right. I’ll do my best. It’s been awhile.” Yuuri said as he sank into a sitting position to put on his dance shoes, lacing up the soft shoes. Depending on what Minako wanted him to show her he’d either switch off to his pointes or tap shoes.

 

“Go on then, the little terrors should all be out of the room now, show me what you’ve learned.” Minako said pulling him into a standing position and giving him a teasing swat to his back to get him moving.

 

Yuuri didn’t immediately start dancing, he needed to stretch first otherwise he’d injure himself. Minako watched him a little ways away as he took the time to stretch out his arms, waist and his legs.

 

He was mid stretch with his leg propped up on the barre when Minako suddenly spoke, “So who’s this mysterious person you’ve been meeting with the past few nights.” The comment was so unexpected that Yuuri startled and had to quickly grab hold of upper part of the barre so he didn’t take a nasty spill to the floor.

 

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri said hesitantly once he had regained his balance.

 

“Oh I heard from your mother that you’ve come home late every evening this week.” Minako replied with an intrigued look on her face. “You’re not the type of person to go out partying like your sister. And you certainly haven’t been hanging out with the Nishigori family because your mother said Yuuko came over the other day since you hadn’t visited her.” Minako came up near him and helped stretch out some of the tightness in his legs, “So spill.”

 

Yuuri paused a moment, taking a few deep breaths as he leaned hard into the stretch before switching sides, then he answered, “Its nothing, I just met someone.”

 

Minako oohed and then said eagerly, “I knew it! You have to tell me everything!”

 

“There’s not much to tell.” Yuuri said thinking that there wasn’t much he could actually tell her given what Viktor was. “I just met someone new who came in early for the festival.”

 

“Oh come on Yuuri.” Minako said as she motioned for him to join her in stretching on the floor. As he sat with his legs spread in a V and leaned forward, she pushed lightly down on his back. “I need more details than that. What do they look like? Are they hot? What’s their name? Where are they from?”

 

Yuuri bit his lower lip, using the pain of the stretch as justification to delay his answer. “His name is Viktor. You’d probably think he’s hot knowing your type of man.”

 

Minako whistled and said suggestively, “Any other details? Come on I know there’s more than that.”

 

“He’s…sweet. He’s busy during the day so we’ve only been able to meet during the evenings so far.”

 

As Yuuri rose to standing position Minako elbowed him. “Well good for you Yuuri. Any chance of meeting this supposedly handsome devil who’s enamored you?”

 

Yuuri shook his head; “I don’t think that’s possible right now. Its hard enough for me to get a hold of him.” Yuuri gave Minako a pleading look, “Besides this is still new, I don’t want to make things awkward.”

 

Minako chuckled, “Me make things awkward? You must be kidding Yuuri.” Giving Yuuri a pointed look she said, “So are you seeing him again tonight.”

 

Yuuri blushed before saying, “Yeah.” The knowledge that he was seeing Viktor again tonight filled him with bubbles of happiness. Yuuri even smiled when Minako wrapped an arm around him and gave Yuuri a pleased little squeeze.

 

“Well I’m happy for you. It’s about time somebody saw you for the catch you are. Now come on there’s dancing to be had. Let’s see if your stuffy professors taught you anything new.”

 

And with that all talk of Viktor and his nightly adventures was done and Yuuri took a deep breath as Minako walked up to the music speakers to turn on a collection of dance music. Yuuri went to stand in the middle of the room; taking a deep breath he moved his arms to the first position, hands resting lightly on the front of his belly.

 

And then with the gentle sweeping moan of violin chords he was off into a gentle sway, his body gliding across the dance floor with ease. Distantly Yuuri could hear Minako giving some light critique about his positioning and moves. Yuuri had a feeling he was going to be here for quite awhile.

 

He hoped Minako had microwave somewhere to heat up what was sure to be his cold lunch.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Yuuri sat in Minako’s living room, nursing a frosty glass of cold water, exhausted from all the moves and techniques he had shown her.

 

“I still can’t believe you learned how to breakdance and pole dance!” Minako said jealously, coming to sit in the couch across from him. Her long limbs sprawled ungracefully in front of her from her lack of care.

 

Yuuri smiled and said, “Somebody in my English class mentioned that one of our American professors offered break dance lessons as a course. It was fun learning how to do it.”

 

“And the pole dancing?” Minako said saucily giving him a fond but exasperated look.

 

“It was an interesting way to stay in shape.”

 

“Of course it was.” Minako yawned deeply as she did a little stretch, her back muscles cracking slightly in thanks. She turned to look at a nearby clock and said, “Uh oh. Looks like I might’ve kept you too long. It’s getting late.”

 

Yuuri turned to glance at the clock and noted that it was already after 6 in the evening, he didn’t know when Viktor might be expecting him this evening, not to mention he was starving from the intense workout he’d had today.

 

“Ah you’re right!” Yuuri said before gulping down his refreshing drink and quickly gathered up his things. “Thanks for inviting me over, Minako-senpai.”

 

Minako just waved nonchalantly, “Anytime. Don’t be a stranger. Even a cute guy couldn’t replace me.” She said with humor coloring her voice, she gave Yuuri a fun little wink and waved him off. “Tell your mom to expect me later this week. I was gonna join her to watch the fireworks at the festival.”

 

“All right I’ll let her know.” Yuuri said as he raced out the door again, fretting about how he was running behind. Hopefully Viktor wouldn’t be annoyed with him if he showed up late tonight.

 

Luckily, his mother already had the family dinner sitting out on their private table in the kitchen. His sister shot him an amused look as he sat down and started to down his meal as quick as he could.

 

Yuuri made small talk with his family as he ate as quickly as he possibly could without having a repeat choking incident that he’d had the previous night before. It was Mari’s turn to take the nightshift this evening so Yuuri would have to deal with her questions when he inevitably returned home late again this evening.

 

After consuming his meal in less than 10 minutes, he asked to be excused for the evening with such force that it shocked his sister and his mother who was cooking the guest meals nearby. Yuuri tried to ignore the burning sensation coming from the tips of his ears as he heard his sister and mother laugh as he ran out of the kitchen to quickly shower before meeting Viktor.

 

Even though he kept his shower brief and tried not to be picky about the outfit he was going to wear for the date he still wasn’t able to leave the house until after 8 pm. Although it was still quite bright out, given that the longest day of the year was fast approaching, he knew he was running behind when he saw a familiar blue creature waiting impatiently for him.

 

The little pixie queen huffed as he exited the house; bobbing in the air the same way a person might tap their foot from boredom. She had clearly been waiting awhile and she was probably annoyed about having to resume her guide duties after Yuuri had taken the initiative the day before.

 

As soon as Yuuri approached her, the pixie zoomed off in a familiar direction, clearly trusting that Yuuri would understand and follow promptly. Despite how exhausted he was Yuuri had to sprint after her in order to avoid being left behind.

 

It didn’t take them long before they had arrived to the long stretch of beach that Yuuri had become familiar with. This time though the pixie came to stop at the sandy shore and instead motioned him to continue onwards. It seemed the little pixie had had plans this evening. Now that she had guided him most of the way there it was up to Yuuri to make it the rest of the way.

 

Yuuri got the distinct feeling that she was annoyed that he had made her guidance relevant again and that certainly did not bode well for the evening.

 

Yuuri continued on down the shore without his blue companion and before long had arrived at the usual meeting spot. The sheer rock face was back again, soft-lit candles alighting the magical wonder in its glow. Yuuri wasn’t surprised to see Viktor sitting on the throne like chair, soft sea moss and algae cushioning him from the hard rocky surface.

 

Tonight he’d been decked out in fancy, royal attire of a magenta color. Golden adornments decked his shoulders and the suit like robe fanned out gracefully behind him in light pinks and purples. His black boots seamlessly blended into to his tight black leggings. His finally adornments were golden strings wrapped tightly around his horns and a simple golden circlet gracing his head.

 

Viktor had been sitting, idly looking at a goblet half filled with a clear liquid, watching the liquid stir around for some amusement. He glanced up though, when he heard Yuuri approaching, Viktor’s lips quirked slightly before returning to a frown.

 

As soon as Yuuri had reached Viktor he hunched over trying to catch his breath, hands resting on his knees to give him some support. Viktor sat and watched his movements impassively, not tearing his gaze away from Yuuri has he set his goblet down on a nearby flat cut rock.

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri sucked in a breath, “I didn’t … mean to be late.”

 

“I was worried that you had changed your mind.” Viktor says, his words sting a little but Yuuri can feel the uncertainty behind them. Viktor had been worried that Yuuri wouldn’t show up again.

 

Yuuri looks up and sees that Viktor has come to stand before him, his stature poised and regal yet Yuuri can see Viktor’s shoulders slightly slump, a wrinkle of concern furrowing his brow downward.

 

“It’s been a long day. I didn’t want to be late but it was unavoidable.” Yuuri says and he pauses for a moment before motioning for Viktor to come closer. Viktor gives a look of surprise but does as Yuuri asks and that surprise deepens to shock as Yuuri suddenly pulls Viktor into a hug.

 

“I’d never change my mind about this.” Yuuri says firmly, tightening his hug so Viktor understands that his words are true. Yuuri knows that his words have reached Viktor when he feels Viktor’s long graceful arms come up to hug him. They stand like that for a moment, chests crushed to each other, their arms wrapped around each other comfortably and their heads resting lightly against each other.

 

Eventually, Yuuri starts to pull back and Viktor does the same begrudgingly. At the very least the sour expression Viktor had on his face when Yuuri arrived has been replaced by a more serene and soft expression.

 

Yuuri spoke again in a flirty voice, “Besides, you still owe me some insight to what the great Viktor, King of the ocean Fae, does in his free time.”

 

“Oh?” Viktor questions with amusement, but it seems Yuuri’s attempt to lighten the mood succeeded. “Why don’t you guess first?” Viktor said cheekily.

 

“I wouldn’t know where to start. All the lore about you guys tends to be about rituals and parties.”

 

“Well I’d argue that while we do have our rituals and love our parties, Fae parties can get quite wild at times, we do pursue other interests.” Viktor said wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and guides him over to his throne where Yuuri sees there is another less grand stone seat for him by Viktor’s side.

 

“Like what?” Yuuri said as he sat gratefully into his seat, soft moss making the seat super comfortable. Viktor sank into his own seat with great poise.

 

“Well I love tending to the smallest creatures in my dominion. Unlike some members of the high court, I find cheer in seeing the magic that all my subjects and sentient creatures have to offer.” Viktor said a wistful smile on his face.

 

Viktor continued to speak, “I met Makkachin’s race completely by accident. None of my forefathers had ever encountered their kind before. So I believe it’s a worthwhile venture and I gained a loyal companion as a result.”

 

“Wow, that’s amazing, its good to know you like animals. I actually own a dog, his name is Vicchan.” Yuuri said though as soon as he spoke he blushed a bit at how much his dog’s name sounded like Viktor’s.

 

“Really? I’ll have to meet this fierce companion that has so clearly earned the love of my Yuuri.” Viktor said a smile alight on his face.

 

Yuuri blushed at Viktor’s words and cleared his throat to change the subject, “So do you do anything else for fun? Or are you cooped up all day due to your kingly duties?”

 

Viktor frowns a bit at his question and his answer seems laced with frustration, “Unfortunately due to ruling a vast kingdom and having certain expectations required of my station, I do not have much time for fanciful pursuits. I have learned various fencing and sword fighting techniques as well as many languages but those are a staple of ruling.”

 

Yuuri nodded noting that Viktor looked a little depressed at his words.

 

Viktor continued on, “That being said I enjoyed learning to dance, a king usually leads the first dance of a gala or ball, so it was always a fun way to surprise or shock members of my court. Sometimes I’d practice for days before a ball to create a routine that the court would talk about for months after.” He paused for a moment before saying, “I’m afraid this information must rather bore you Yuuri.”

 

“Not at all. It’s interesting to hear about your life. It seems like you really like surprising people or changing up the mood?”

 

Viktor nodded excitedly, “Yes! Its exciting to see the look of surprise on my citizens’ faces or making a scene that gets the attention of other kingdoms. Fae politics are so boring at times, you’d think with the magic and creativity that are so inherent in our bodies we’d use it more.”

 

“It sounds sort of stuffy, though it makes me wonder why you like me, if even people with magical powers become mundane after awhile.” Yuuri said as he tilted his head to be held up by the palm of his left hand.

 

Viktor leaned forward and rubbed a thumb over Yuri’s right knuckle that was resting in his lap and said softly, “Ahh, that’s not true at all. Mortals, humans are the dreamers who enrapture the immortal. Though we have magic that mortals cannot begin to imagine, humans burn brightly for only a short time and thus their dreams are beautiful and unparalleled in their own right. The dreams and imagination of mortals are the magic of this world.”

 

Viktor ran the tips up his fingers up Yuuri’s right arm, goose bumps left behind to tingle his flesh. He strokes Yuuri’s hair away from his face and his expression turns fond.

 

Viktor spoke with wonder in his voice, “As such dreamers like you are sacred. Blessed. They are the few who are ever given invitations to join our nightly dance. Back in the ages long past, dreamers came like the rain, plentiful and fresh.”

 

Viktor’s expression darkened somewhat and he continued on bitterness tainting his words, “But there are those who abused the magic of the dreamers, sought to consume their blessed spark.” His voice grew dark and he could feel the seas and sky darken and rumble along with his voice, “The Unseelie had those who chose the darkest path, let evil magic corrupt their souls and taint them. Those who broke the vows, The Escheat.”

 

Viktor pulled back and stared out at the seas, the water still tumbling slightly in the aftermath of his force and said softly, “As such the dreamers grew fearful, passed down stories warning against our kind. As a result, nowadays there are few true dreamers with the spark.”

 

Viktor looked despondent and Yuuri tried to comprehend everything Viktor had told him. It was sad knowing that something beautiful had been ruined by those consumed with greed.

 

“So,” Yuuri said causing Viktor to turn to look back to him, “I’m one of these dreamers?” Yuuri bit his lip and then continued, “Is that the reason that you like me? Love me?”

 

Viktor sighed and laughed gently, reaching out to cup Yuuri’s face, “You are a dreamer but that is not the only reason I love you. Your spark just allowed me to make the connection.”

 

“Really?” Yuuri said doubtfully.

 

Viktor smirked and teasingly said, “You deny my words. Your doubt continues to bewilder me.”

 

Yuuri lets out a huff and replies, “That’s a part of me though. Doubt, anxiety and fear, they’ve always been present and affect everything I do.” Yuuri places his hands over Viktor’s and rubs soothingly. “Its hard for me to accept that people would value me in the way you seem to do.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened. “I see…”

 

Viktor then pulled back abruptly and stood up, he paced back and forth a finger over his mouth a sign of his contemplation.

 

Yuuri watched with amusement, unsure what Viktor was planning after hearing his fears. In felt good to let forth his feelings before they bubbled up to the point of bursting.

 

Finally Viktor stopped pacing and his eyes alighted from some new idea, a heart shaped grin on his lips showcasing his boyish charm.

 

Viktor turned to Yuuri and said, “Besides dancing what is it you love to do?”

 

Yuuri startled, “What do you mean?” Not quite understanding what Viktor was asking of him.

 

“Was there anything besides dancing that allowed you to express yourself or show your emotions?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri wondered where Viktor was going with this train of thought and how this would help anything but answered, “I used to ice skate.”

 

Viktor cocked his head and asked, “What is that?”

 

Yuuri reached up to scratch behind his head and then attempted to explain, “Well it involves you gliding around on ice, you use sharpened blades on the bottom of your boots and that helps you move around on it.”

 

Viktor nodded and murmured, “With your permission could you imagine it in your mind for me?”

 

“Uh sure?” Yuuri said confused, thinking about the times he used to skate with Yuuko when he was younger, carefree and joyous.

 

He felt rather than saw his shoes start to change under him, sinking slightly into the sand, though the sand nearby him started to harden and crisp up as water came right up to him only to harden. Part of the ocean was now frozen solid in the middle of the summer.

 

Yuuri looked on with wonder and Viktor grinned and stretch out a hand in invitation. “Would you teach me how to ice skate Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri breathed out in amazement, “You did this for me? Why?”

 

Viktor laughed gently and smiled sweetly, “I want to make you happy, this is something that it seems like used to make you happy but it is not your chosen form of wonder. I want to do this with you. Not because of your spark but because I simply want to.”

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor with wonder filled eyes before taking the Fae king’s hand and they both stepped wobbly onto the ice.

 

Yuuri laughed as Viktor’s legs started to shake, unused to the skates or the motion of how to move on ice. Although he was rusty Yuuri felt right at home on their makeshift ice rink and held onto Viktor’s hands to help steady him.

 

It was nice to see Viktor off kilter for once, after an entire day of feeling overwhelmed this was a nice way to steady himself. Gliding with Viktor around their little area set him at ease for the first time in awhile and reminded him how much he had missed this.

 

At one point he had loved being on the ice, he’d even gone after it competitively. When had he stopped feeling that way? When did he stop loving the ice?

 

As Viktor got used to the rhythm and was able to keep himself steady without Yuuri’s help Yuuri pulled back to spin around in a circle. He laughed joyously. It was ridiculous. Here he was skating on the partially frozen seashore in the middle of summer with a Fae king.

 

Viktor took some initiative and skated to his side again and even though it was slightly wobbly he managed to take them both into a dizzying spin.

 

Oh! Yuuri thought to himself this was what I was missing. Even though he’d had Yuuko and Nishigori cheering him on from the sidelines he had wanted someone to meet him on the ice. To inspire him and drive him forward. Someone who he could express the joy, the magic and the emotions he felt and would understand in kind.

 

The thought left him with such a raw, intense feeling that he startled Viktor when he suddenly slowed and they both tumbled onto the ice.

 

Hearing Viktor let out an oof sound, as a result of collapsing onto the frosty ice caused Yuuri to start laughing. It was a full sounding laugh that truly expressed the happiness he was feeling at the moment and he started to tear up from the force of it. He heard Viktor join him and he could only imagine how strange they would have looked to any onlookers.

Viktor said in a joking voice, “Thank you for teaching me how to ice skate, although I wonder the appeal of a sprawling position such as this one.”

 

Yuuri playfully shook his head and said, “Oh shut up, you know that wasn’t on purpose.”

 

Viktor hmmed and said in a seductive voice, “Are you sure? Seems to me, you wanted me to land in your lap.”

 

Yuuri gave a startled look and then looked down at their predicament and sure enough Viktor’s bottom had landed in his lap. Yuuri blushed and he could have reacted in a flustered manner like Viktor was expecting but then again Viktor loved surprises.

 

“Hmm maybe it was my plan. Or perhaps you were the one who planned to land in my lap.” Yuuri said turning his own seductive charm back at Viktor.

 

Viktor gasped lightly, a golden tinge shimmering underneath the scales on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

 

Viktor licked his lips, “Well what would you do if that was my plan?”

 

Yuuri smiled and acting like he was thinking about it said coyly, “I dunno, what would you want me to do?

 

Viktor looked at him, eyes intense with passion and lips red from his previous licking and said in a serious voice that left no room for misinterpretation, “I’d want you to kiss me.”

 

Yuuri smiled back, a faint blush on his own cheeks, “Well if my king insists.”

 

They both leaned forward and their lips met tenderly. Unlike the prior couple of kisses now that they had had their heart to heart their kisses were even better. It wasn’t because of how good the kiss was; it was whom Yuuri was kissing that gave it more emotion.

 

Yuuri barely recognized his hands moving of their own accord to wrap around Viktor’s head to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Brushing his fingers over the silky silver hair to scratch lightly at the back of Viktor’s head. Viktor’s hands came to hold Yuuri at the curve of his back, hands slowly moving up and down and sending little shocks to the nerves located there.

 

Yuuri took the initiative to open his mouth, letting Viktor have better access. Their tongues met, caressing, moving over each other, he could feel their bodies getting hotter as the pleasure moved throughout their bodies. Distantly Yuuri feared that their heat of the passions might melt the ice back into turbulent waters.

 

Yuuri was so wrapped up in the sensation and pleasure of the kiss that he didn’t notice Viktor’s eyes opening at a crunching sound and widen with fear. Yuuri was torn from his passion when Viktor shifted them harshly out of the way of a jagged blue lightning strike.

 

With adrenaline surging through his body Yuuri turned to see a Blonde haired boy standing agitated on the shore. His fingers crackled with blue energy as he brought his arm down to his side. He wore a shimmery gossamer robe of pure white. He had silk thread draped over two, sparkling wings that fluttered angrily against his back.

 

He spoke an a harsh, angry voice that was dissonant with his appearance, “There you are Мудак! You won’t ditch me tonight!”

 

Yuuri heard Viktor sigh in a response to the fairie’s antics and in an annoyed voice, Viktor said, ‘Hello Yura, how kind of you to join us.”

 

And with that Yuuri got the feeling that his day had just gotten a whole lot more bizarre.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry if you were expecting a new chapter this isn't a chapter update, but I did want to write a quick explanation as to why the newest chapter is so late. So as I mentioned in my note last chapter I had a very busy time. I went to my convention, had an amazing time and got some fantastic photoshoots. But school really picked up as well as my job search at least for a certain amount of time.

The biggest problem that has kept me from writing currently is I'm having some health problems. In a going on 3 almost 3 and half weeks now and I've been going to a neurologist almost every week now to do blood work and other sort of testing.

Basically, the doctor thinks I have developed fibromyalgia (wouldn't surprise me given my sister and aunt both have it). But its been very exhausting dealing with the pain and well the overwhelming exhaustion of the fibromyalgia. On top of everything my main fandom interest has shifted.

So what does it mean for this work.

Well I'm still going to continue writing for it and will hopefully get the next update out int he next few weeks. I'm just not sure when that will be.

So yeah. Sorry about that guys.


End file.
